Shin Megami Tensei: Persona RWBY
by kalakauai
Summary: After the Events of Persona 4, Yu Narukami and the rest of the Investigation Team attends a prestigious Academy under a Culture Exchange Program, where a new threat looms, foes of old returns and new allies to fight with. Will they all get to the bottom of this? P4 normal ending and Alternate Universe (AU) whereas some Persona Users are Faunus. Specific pairings in mind...
1. Prologue towards a New World Truth

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

An Alternate Universe (AU) Crossover.

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Also, other additional add-ons from various games, I do not own them either.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Towards A New World Truth<strong>

It was dusty and foggy in the area with a grayish-yellow skies. And to the surface below has debris of a town all over the place, broken structures, bent sign posts, and shattered glass. A group of teenagers have just survived a powerful attack from an object in the sky. One in particular... a young man with a bowl-shaped gray hair with silver eyes and grey glasses along with a black school uniform.

He raised his hand, reaching out and crushed a tarot card of the Fool Arcana and summoned his 'Persona', "... Izanagi." The young man called forth. The persona came out of the blue forming a tall warrior wearing a large black trench coat with red inside, the figure also had a grey undershirt, with black pants, grey boot with what looked like blades attached to the bottoms and light amount of armor. Over the warrior's face was a metallic mask that hid it from view except for shining yellow eyes and two long white strings streaming down from it. His Persona took the debris off of the young man as he sat up, checking himself for injuries.

***The Strange World**

He then looked up to survey the sky and immediately spots a giant black sinister eyeball with rainbow colors for its lens and funnels all over it, spewing fog everywhere.

Everyone within the area can see the giant eyeball as well. "What's with that freaky eyeball?" Said a tomboy, having light brown, bowl-shaped hair, and brown eyes, who was wearing light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several buttons.

"I'm not sure... But that's what's pulling these worlds together." Explained another girl with copper hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes, tanned  
>skin, and wearing pink glasses. She, with her Persona who wears a white dress with scanner on the girl's eyes and a hexagon satellite dish on its face, was scanned the threat in the sky, then notice the eyeball charging up. "This is bad! We have to figure out how to stop!" She exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah, but how...!?" Questioned the Faunus girl, kneeing on the ground. She has long eyelashes and black eyes, with long, straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband behind her Feline ears and has a tail over her skirt. She wore a red uniform with the same design as the rest and has red reading glasses.

"So... You're the one who did this..." The gray-haired boy exclaimed. "The one who created this fog...!"

**"I... am Ameno-sagiri. One who rules the fog. One awakened by man's desires. I desire whatever all beings of life desires, Humans and Faunus. And when I find a way to fulfill their desire, I do it."** The sinister eye stated, as it continued spitting out fog. **"You mortal beings have long blurred the line between ****fantasy**** and ****reality****. So I have decided to expand this world and erase reality... For good."**

The shocking revelation startled everyone, they cannot let the process into fruition. "No... No! We won't let that happen!" The Grey-haired boy exclaimed as climbed on his Persona's should as he pointed his Katana at the sinister eye and flew right at it. Alas, Izanagi hit its barrier, unable to connect the attack.

**"You have all played your parts perfectly, you've startle the masses into madness... But all roles must come to an end."** The Sinister Eye commented. **"Soon, you all turn into shadows. Forget reality, embrace the shroud of darkness that comes with the fog!"**

Everyone was still speechless and yet... they still felt the need to do something. "You son of a..." Another boy gritted his teeth who had unkempt fawn colored hair, and brown eyes. He also wore a same black uniform and had orange glasses with red headphones over his shoulders. "Like Hell, we let you do that you Mental Bastard!" He yelled as he prep for battle, summoning his Persona by slicing his floating Tarot card of the Magician Arcana, with one of the pairs of blades. A Disco Ninja Frog with a V-shape blade on its chest, appeared behind the young man.

"Grr... I don't want people to turn into Shadows!" Complained an anthropomorphic Ursa. This talking Ursa looked like stuffed animal with blue fur and wears red and white jumpsuit-like clothing. "Bear-sona!" He growled as he summoned his Persona by slashing the his Tarot card of the Star Arcanca with his claws. A bulbous red boiler with stubby limbs in a blue cape, carrying a tomahawk missile in its arms has appeared before him. The Persona threw the missile as both Personas charged in as well.

**"This world was spun by the collective unconscious by all matter of race. It's a barren land swarming with people's incessant cravings for delusions and implausible desires."** The Ameno-sagiri stated.

"Shut the hell up, already!" A delinquent barked. His hair was bleached blond and was a sweptback crewcut. He also has a scar above his left eye, many piercings, metal jewelry, and wears a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under his school uniform and is wearing shades. "Long story short, you're the one behind all this!" He yelled as summoned his persona by punching his Tarot card of the Emperor Arcana. A large black robot with skeletal designs appeared as it holds a lightning bolt like a sword. It points its lightning bolt at the Eye, firing a huge lightning bolt.

**"I'm the one who bestowed upon you the power to enter this barren land."** The Sinister Eye claimed. **"I'm the one who made it possible for you to bring about this fate."  
><strong>

"You're the reason why we can enter those Shadow Labyrinths!" Exclaimed the girl with the pink glasses, upon realization.

"So what!? We'll just beat the heck out of it and it'll all be over!" The Tomboy aggressively suggested as she summoned her Persona by round-house kicking her Tarot Card of the Chariot Arcana with her custom greaves extending above her knees. It's design was all black with golden yellow rims adorned. A entity appeared wearing yellow with single black stripes going to both arms and to the center waist, including a finned helmet with visor and a black yin-yang symbol and pieces of metal guards around the waist all the way to the shins and wielding a windmill double saber that glows yellow. "Let's go, Yukiko!" She said to her Faunus friend.

"Right, Chie! Persona!" Yukiko replied as she wipped out her weapon, a red fan with bright yellow rim at its top, and slashed her Tarot Catd of the Priestess Arcana. Her Persona wore a pink and white battledress with a white heart on the chest, has, behind it, a set of feather-looking blades that are connected to the Persona's wrists on both arms, and a same colored visor adorned with matching pair of flowers accessories. Both Persona's flew right at the sinister eye and made contact with the barrier as well.

**"Humans and Faunus see what they want to see, as they want to see it. And this is the world where their false perceptions gather."** The Sinister Eye pointed out. **"There's a little window here that displays what they want to see."**

What the eye meant to say came to realization to our heroes. "...! The Midnight Channel!?" The Gray-haired Youth realized.

"... And that why the victims, who ended up on the news, were on the Midnight Channel? Because wanted to more of those guys!?" The fawn-haired teen stated.

"A window that shows people what they want to see..." Said a younger faunus boy as he stepped forward, next to the delinquent. He had short blue hair, a blue trademark cap, along with a cat tail. "I see... the Midnight Channel we saw in Namatame's hospital room wasn't his true intentions at all..." He hypothesized. "What we saw... was what we wanted to see... and we wanted to see him as the murderer..."

"That means... when we watched alone, we could each see something entirely different!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"It was all in people's minds..." The copper-colored girl followed.

**"The more comfortable the people get with their delusions, the less interest they are for the truth."** The Sinister Eye continued. **"And this hollow forest will grow to accommodate this, forcing it to continually expand."**

"What the hell! You think people don't care about the truth?! That's Bullshit!" The fawn-colored teen barked. "We kept fighting and fighting like savage Grimms to get where we're standing! The only reason we did it, was to learn the truth!"

**"Yes... That I did not for see..."** Ameno-sagiri added. **"The ability to master your own Shadow that emerged to kill you, and use its powers. A new and uncertain facet of mankind... Is it worth to put my trust in, or not...? It must be tested... Nebula Oculus!"** The giant eye blasted all their personas away with huge beam, sending the Personas back to the ground.** "I will turn you all into shadows and start this world anew. Mortals will have to prove their worth, to prove that they want the truth!"**

***The Almighty**

Debris begins to rise from the ground and starts to circle around the Sinister Eye.

"Not while I'm still alive you won't...!" The grey-haired Persona User exclaimed. As he attempt to change his Persona, Ameno-Sagiri sent lashed some debris at him, flying stones at him and paralyzing his mobility.

The grey-haired Persona User has gotten trapped by Giant Eye ball's telepathic spell as it starts to absorb him. **"Why do you oppose this so fiercely? A single person cannot defeat me."**

"Maybe I can't... But I'm not alone!" Grey-haired Persona User replied as he struggles free.

**"Your so-called bonds simply do not last. You are foolish to place your trust in them."** Ameno-Sagiri stated. **"Were you mortals not the ones who choso to leave reality behind and wander the empty forest?"**

"No... that isn't... the truth! They... don't want to... embrace the lies!" The Persona User retorted as he continued to struggle. "Our bonds is what makes us strong! My friends have proved that to me!" He continued as he squinted his sights back to his friends as he could vaguely see them. He began to sink into the Sinister Eye. "If I'm... with them... then I can over come... anything! *gasp* We will never... Give up!" He yelled.

"Yu!" The Fawn-colored teen called out to his friend. He had his Persona toss him while he was on a hovering green-colored arrow-shaped board that is as big as a double-edge greatsword. "Rrrraaagh!" He rammed a green spiraling sphere into the giant eye as the blast gave him an opening to rescue him, grabbing his wrist as Yu did the same. "You okay, partner?" He asked as he got him on board.

Yu: "Y-Yosuke!"

"Don't worry! We're all with you! We're not gonna let this freak do whatever it wants!" He declared. Yu in awe and profound by his friend's words and look to the others below as their personas ascended. Their other friends cheered Yu on.

"Take'em! You can do it!

Yu: "Teddie...!"

"Go on. We're all counting on you."

Yu: "Naoto...!"

"I love you, Senpai! Now get'em!"

Yu: "Rise-chan...!"

"Take his ass down in one blow!"

Yu: "Kanji...!"

"Narukami... I believe in you...!"

Yu: "Yukiko-san...!"

"Do it! We're leaving everything in your hands, Yu-kun!"

Yu: "Chie...!"

"Make us all proud! Okay, bro!" Yosuke followed as he flew up high enough as Yu jumped off.

Yu began to glow with blue-ish aura followed by a number of Tarot cards as he started to descend slowly until he began to float in the air. The Tarot cards soon shined white and flew straight up and then formed a glyph for summoning. The power surged into Yu as his silver eyes shined on. The Tarot cards soon merged into one as Yu readied his summoning. "... Persona!" He grunted as he clenched his fist, simultaneously crushing his Tarot card. What appeared out the glyph came a persona that took shape of a demonic angel with a shining bright background.

Ameno-sagiri targeted the Persona with multiple beams. However the beams were repelled and reflected back at the sinister eye, doing significant damage back at Ameno-sagiri as it squinted back at the persona. Thus, Yu made his comeback as he pointed his open hand along with his summoned persona doing the same thing, cast an explosion on the giant eye as the entire body started to crumble with the lens intact. Yu could just stare with a calm demeanor as he then gripped his hand so hard, even his persona did the same and cause the Giant Eye explode as the entire body blasted away and also clearing a hole in dark clouds and viewing the blue sky above. Yu's friends gazed upon the sight upon his success.

As the ending became clear and close, Yu descended slowly to the ground as he exhausted a lot of his Aura. Everyone rush to his aid, to see if he was okay. Once they all confirmed his good condition, they reset their sights back at Ameno-sagiri.

**"I see...Your powers are strong."** The Sinister eye looked into the clear sky, pondering about his judgement cast down. **"Power comes from the heart... You have proven to me potential..."** He stated to them. **"Very well. I will lift the fog from the place where you will return to."** He answered to them as they were surprised. **"Mortal's desires are my desires. If they so wishes, I will return at any time, wherever they are... I am always at your side and theirs, watching..."** He warned afterwards.

"Well, don't wait up! We'll keep that from happening no matter what!" Teddie stated.

**"Time will show the path where all will take, Children of the new potential."** Ameno-sagiri stated as everything blurred to white. As the sinister eye disappeared and man in a suit appeared in its place.

"You think... it was controlling that guy?" Chie wondered as they all approached the downed person.

"Who can say...? I believe it was at least partially his own intention as well." The Faunus Detective theorized.

As the man scowled at the Investigation Team, they, in return, all stared down on him wondering what to do with him.

* * *

><p>Once they all dealt with their decision of the man's fate, they all returned with him back outside where the Investigation Team encounter someone familiar to them along with his entourage of soldiers in a black uniform.<p>

Yu: "Alvin-san!"

"You guys... Whoa! You guys are okay!" Alvin exclaimed with surprise. An adult with brown, unkempt hair, a brown-colored trench coat and a scarf going down from his neck up. "The Fog's gone and the Grimms around here suddenly became a bit more pacified as usual.

"Bit more pacified? What do you mean?" Naoto questioned as they other wondered.

"Well... you guys learned this at school, right?" Alvin replied. "Whatever happened to the Fog, the Grimm must of regained their usual senses.

"So... they're still a threat..." Yukiko moped.

"Don't worry about it, you guys. Us Black Fangers will take care of the clean up." Alvin stated optimistically with a thumbs up. "You guys should return to your families. They're probably worried." He mentioned in a worried tone as he walked away.

Soon after, a policeman with a Black Fang soildier came in with a stretcher. "Greetings, Shirogane-san. We got word from Detective Dojima." The Policeman stated.

"We heard that this guy's a wanted man? From those recent murders, right?" The Black Fang soldier, added.

"Yes. Please, handle him with care." Naoto requested.

Chie: "They were partners after all..."

* * *

><p>They soon returned to town seeing the shopping district so empty. Everything was still intact aside with all the buildings close and the Black Fang roaming around, Grimm as they fight against are no longer in the Town of Yasoinaba.<p>

The Investigation Team then notices a boy running and the Mother following suit. "See mom!? It's all sunny! I can play outside like you promised, right!?" The boy begged excitingly.

"Ah, son, please! Don't run like that!" The mother scolded as she pursued her son.

"It's for real them... The fog's really gone!" Chie exclaimed.

Everyone cheered that the whole case, that nearly shook the town to its core, is finally over.

Yosuke: "It's over, isn't it...?"

"Yeah... and somehow, we won." Yu replied as he smiled back at his best friend as they both shook their hands firmly, followed by their other friends placing their hands over the two.

While the Investigation Team were doing their thing, Alvin walked behind the Gas Station and confronted two people. A man holding a coffee cup and a cane in the other hand with his lady assistant at his side. "Whelp... there you have it. A group of kids solving a supernatural case." He chuckled as he handed a tablet-looking scroll to the Assistant.

"Hm... I'm impressed. To think he actually follows his parent's footsteps... Even this new founded semblance of his is a reward." The Man commented, sipping his cup of coffee and staring at the scroll's screen.

"Are you sure this is wise to scout like this?" The Assistant complained. "And we're recruiting him without his parents permission."

"It's fine, Glynda." The Man assured. "I'm sure that Soul's very understanding. Even to the events that may transpire back in Vale."

"I suppose... But he and Seta will not like this... We will need to plan a meeting." Glynda groan as she rubbed her stress off.

"*Sigh* Very well... Said the Man as he and Glynda left for the train station.

* * *

><p>Yu Narukami. That is my name. At the beginning of this year, I was just transferred to a rural town of Yasoinaba when my parents had to work overseas, since they were both Hunters. I moved in with my Uncle, who was a detective of the town, and my younger cousin Nanako who was half-faunus. I was attending the local school, Yasogami High, and made some friends, too. Although while my time there was suppose to be the an ordinary school life in a middle of nowhere, there was an incident, several murders started to occur. Even my friend, Yosuke Hanamura fell in despair for his girlfriend who was one of the victims.<p>

Because it was unnatural for a dead body to appear on a telephone pole we had to investigate this ourselves. Thus led to the rumored "The Midnight Channel" that appeared on rainy nights and the Hallowed Forest, within this TV world, where we met Teddie. We soon learned that this world had something to do with the murders in Inaba and there were these areas that were called, the Shadow Labyrinths that took shape from those who were pushed in. Because of what they see from the Midnight Channel, many mix thoughts grew from curiosity, and began to grow into a huge hit.

We have also encountered a threat within that world the me and my friends delve into. These "Shadows" that Teddie explained as he was also one of them. We assumed that they were no different from the Grimms in our world, but the main difference is that the shadows have masks and the Creatures of Grimm have animal traits bones erupting out. As we continued to investigate, We somehow obtained the ability the Persona, even Teddie himself. This ability to summon a Persona was our only method to combat the shadows as for some reason, our original Semblance were locked out while we traverse within the Hollowed Forest. Naoto and Teddie mentioned something about that, too... "Shadows are suppressed human thoughts given form" and... "A shadow is suppressed power, and when controlled by one's ego, it becomes a Persona" they said.

I was curious... How is that power any different than our regular Semblance. I may not know any answer but at least we've accomplished to find the culprit behind the case.

Tohru Adachi, He was the one behind the case, he who started it all. By pushing his victims into the TV, and they appear back in the our world dead on the telephone poles. He enjoyed it, and even manipulated some folks into his dirty work. He stated that soon the TV world would merge with ours and would start to turn people into shadows. We couldn't let that happen.

As the fog rolled in these days, The local Grimm's behavior changes as well, like the Moon's phases. We had our hands tied with defeating them and our investigation along with fighting Shadows, but with the help from the Black Fang, A Hunter's Guild, They were able to buys us time in order to pursue Adachi. As the final confrontation began, we soon found out the thing who was responsible for the fog and took over Adachi who also had the Power of the Persona. In the end we manage to defeat Ameno-sagiri and lifted the fog from our world. But with heavy hearts, the warning the Sinister eye told us, he'll return someday, not today.

I couldn't of done anything without my friends backing me up and they are precious to me. We tried to score a hot stud, went to the beach that included a literal wardrobe malfunction, and we even went to the mountains to Ski. Not to mention how Teddie somehow, acquired a body of a foreigner and that Naoto is actually a girl in male uniform. It felt like yesterday that I was making great memories, until I had to leave Inaba today.

* * *

><p><span>321 **Yasoinaba Train Station **Daytime

Everyone was at the train station were they had to say good bye to their leader.

"Yo... well, this is it..." Yosuke said

"You really are leaving, huh? It hasn't really hit me yet..." Chie pondered.

"N-No more Senpai from t-tomorrow on..." Rise whimpered until she turned it into a full blown river.

"Hey, quit crying...! It's way too soon for that!" Kanji retorted, freaking out.

Rise: "But... But... Waaaah..."

"Sheesh... Th-That stuff's kinda contagious, y'know..." Kanji grunted as he shed a little tear. "You gotta put on a good face for Senpai..."

Naoto kept quite to herself until she said her piece. "...It will be all right. We can see him again at any time, should we choose."

"Maybe you guys could visit me by any chance. Perhaps when my parents are there, too." Yu recommend.

"Yeah... Good Idea...! I mean, the long holidays are coming up soon in May, so you better come back to visit. We should probably have something in stock that came from Mistral, too..." Yosuke mentioned.

"I've already reserved rooms at our inn. Let's have another sleepover!" Yukiko suggested.

"This time, our surprise sneak attack won't fail!" Teddie boasted out of no reason.

"Is it me, or is that guy getting more and more aggressive lately...?" Chie wondered.

"Big bro..." Nanako muttered and hugged Yu with some tears shedding. "I don't want you to go away..."Everyone gave them a moment until Yu's Uncle intervened.

"Nanako... Didn't you promise that you wouldn't cry?" He recalled. Nanako nodded and wiped her tears. "Building a case against Adachi is going pretty smoothly. After all, he's made a full confession to his crimes." He added. "Thanks to the Black Fang's assistant, there haven't been any more incidents since then. Inaba's finally back to its normal, peaceful self." He patted Nanako on her head. "And Nanako's better now too. I couldn't ask for anything more. Thanks for everything. To me, you're just as much a part of this family as Nanako. I'm really glad you came to stay with us..."

Yosuke: "We'll always be here. Come back anytime you want."

"I'll be at Junes too! I'm gonna keep working there and living at Yosuke's place!" Teddie added.

"At this rate, you'll be a full-time employee." Kanji commented.

"Reigning over the store as Junes' idol... Pretty cool, ehhh baby?" Teddie posed like an idol.

"Hell no! Junes doesn't need an idol!" Yosuke retorted.

Several laughs out loud and Teddie was still about one thing. "But you know...I am a little worried about the other world." He mentioned.

"That world still exists, even now. There is no longer anyone deliberately using it for evil, but we have no assurance that it won't happen again." Naoto added but felt confident in a sense. "If it does, Senpai, we'll expect your full cooperation."

"N-Naoto-kun!? Don't even joke about that!" Chie panicked.

As they continued their conversation, they all heard a bell of the train station, signaling for the train. "It's almost time. You'd better get on the train."

As Yu did that and they made their way to the boarding platform. It is time to say goodbye.

Yosuke: "Well, see ya."

Yukiko: "Good luck over there, too."

Chie: "If anything happens on your end, we'll come running!"

Naoto: "Until we meet again, Senpai."

Kanji: "Senpai... I'll be waiting for you."

Rise: "See you... Take care."

Teddie: "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again!"

Dojima: "Well, be careful."

Nanako: "I'll see you, big bro! Byebye!"

"Yeah... I'll see you guys around." Yu replied to them all as he entered the train."

***Corner of Memories**

As they the train departs the bonds they gave to you is everlasting. One of these days, he will return to Inaba. All Yu could do is look back at his friends as they wave to him thinking to himself in confidence. _"I will not forget my time with them all..."_ He thought. He then returned to his seat and await his destination.

* * *

><p><span>321 **Tokyo Station **Evening

It was evening and the station was bustling. A nostalgic feeling that he remembers a year ago as he left the train. He proceeded out from the Train Station and he spots his Mom waving at him. "Okaa-san...!" He called out to her. His Mother, Seta Narukami, was waiting for her son to arrive.

["Yu! Oh, thank goodness you're healthy! I see Ryotaro-chan fed you well"] She responded in native language as she checked all over him as a overly-protective-mother-type.

["Mom... please... your making a scene..."] Yu replied as he sweat-dropped.

Yu told his Mom about his school-life nothing that relates to the case last year or any Huntsman activities. Since the parents had to work overseas as their job as a Huntsman and Huntress, they would worry about exposing their son to any violence that involves their line of work. Hence, sending Yu to live with his Uncle. Any word about him getting into violence, Seta would panick and Overreact, in a terrifying way.

On our way back to their house, they encountered a pair that awaited them nearby. A man in a black and green suit holding a cane and a woman with Black and white business suit with unique purple cape on her back. "Seta... it's been a while." The man spoke.

Seta didn't recognize them at first, but then realized a familiar friends. "Ah! Ozpin-san!? Glynda-kun! We meet again!" Seta replied in her English.

Glynda: "I see that you are well."

Yu's mom came up to them as they were familiar friends, shortly speaking that they're friends. "Why don't you come in! I can make you something." Seta invited. "Yu-kun, can you make some tea?"

Yu: "Huh... Er... sure?"

* * *

><p><span>321 **Narukami Residence** Evening

They soon gathered a the table a made several conversations, Seta carefully talked about many things that excluded her and her husband's line of work. That is until she asked a question. "So what are you guys doing all the way in Japan? Surely your staff back in Vale are concerned."

"Yes, I was on a vacation last year, but my time here is strictly business." Ozpin stated as Glynda passed out a form of such. "This year, we're opening a new cultural exchange program with those of Japan.

Seta stared at the form, sternly knowing what Ozpin and Glynda meant. Yu was looking around the room as the atmosphere has gotten tense.

"We've already passed this bill to the minister of foreign affair's approval. We came to you hoping to... Well you should know the idea..." Glynda mentioned but shrugged her hands as Seta stared coldly.

"*Chuckled* What are you talking about?" Seta laughed with her scowl off. "My son is no fighter."

Yu suddenly got a chill, knowing where this was going. "Mom... uh..."

Ozpin was concerned about Seta's behavior can be unstable from time to time. Knowing the consequence, he went through with it. "Are you certain that he doesn't take after you guys? Especially when you see this...?" Ozpin questioned. Glynda passed down a scroll that showed a video of Yu during his stay in Inaba, fighting Grimm and the Shadows he encountered with his friends.

Yu was shocked upon the video questioning in his thoughts _"When did they record this!?" _He thought in his head loudly as the slowly turned his head to his mother who eyes looked dead.

Seta had a lot of mixed feeling and emotions on how her son. "Son... is this true...?" She stuttered.

Yu flinched upon the question as his mom was in a state of meltdown. He couldn't think of a way to calm her down so he confessed. "... Yes... Could you at least let me explain." He requested. And so he told everything that transpired, which includes the violence. He even showed her the Katana he crafted. "It's not as good as the family heirloom, but this can hold its lighting... Please don't be mad..." Yu begged, putting his hand together.

Seta, in response, did not yell, did not panic, did not express her anger in any form. What she did was shed tears. "[You were always such a quite child and you've changed so dramatically within a year.]" Seta stuttered as her statement was cracking at her sobbing.

Yu: "Okaa-san..."

"I humbly apologize for this invasion of privacy, but... this your decision to make." Ozpin said in a sad expression but then changed it sternly. "I'm sure you know who I am by now."

"Yeah, I've seen you in some of my parent's photos... Ozpin-sensei, you're a Headmaster of a combat school." Yu answered.

"At any case... Whether you decide to come or not, that is your decision. You and your friends are welcome to join this program." Ozpin explained. as he and Glynda stood up made for the door.

Yu notices something when he mentioned his friends. "Hold on, what did you mean my 'friends'?" He questioned the Headmaster.

"I made an announcement of this program not too long ago, I requested some help from my contacts here to distribute these programs to many schools of Japan." The headmaster explained. "I also had my contacts to mentioned your name to some 'specific' people.

Yu was astonished that the Headmaster that he sent word about his name. I soon knew what he meant by "Specific" people... his friends in Inaba. "If decide to go, are they going to part-take in this program, too?" He asked.

"That is your decision." Ozpin reminded Yu. "I won't need your decision, right away. Once you made your answer, I ask that you contact me, once you arrived in Vale." As he finished his statement, he and his Assistant left.

This is a huge impact, a brand new turn of events, Yu pondered what he'll do. He gave it a long thought and made his way to the table, place the form on it. He search everywhere in his house form a pen and return to the table. Once he sat down, he began to write his name on the form: "Yu Narukami"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! As of now, I have created a new project that the Persona series crosses over to the world of RWBY. Just to keep things clear to all, I shall point out some details:<strong>

**This story starts off with the P4 characters and takes after the normal ending of the original game. Not the true ending... I have a reason...**

**Japan is... well... is considered a independent Kingdom... or Empire... or Perhaps I could let you viewers decide... And its technology is... quite advance like the Japan in real life.**

**The Black Fang that I mention in this chapter, they're a huge guild that specifically deals with Grimm and other unnatural cases, as to their name. They also have good with the people of Japan compared to the White Fang outside the Nation and composed of Human and Faunus Hunters. Japan does not have combat academies, but they do have combat clubs within schools that studies Grimm and shadow Black Fang members under their tutelage. Little rumor may spread in one's case**

**Also this is an Alternate Univers where some Persona Users are Faunus.**

**Well, I leave this here and make the next chapter. Please R&R for this. I'm still working things out so critics are needed.**

**And since this is a Persona cross over... I don't even know what initial Persona to give to Ruby... and to the others... I was considering something wind-based, and fresh... like... Maybe an elemental spirite from the Tales series or Summon creatures from Final Fantasy series... Not to mention, what Arcana the RWBY characters should be... Your thoughts?**

* * *

><p><strong>Music used in this:<strong>

***The Strange World - Shoji Meguro**

***The Almighty - Shoji Meguro**

***Corner of Memories - Shoji Meguro.**


	2. Enter, Lightning Bolt and Rose Petals

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Also, other additional add-ons from various games, I do not own them either.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter, Lightning Bolt and Rose Petals<strong>

"Legends"

Stories scattered through time

Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of forgotten history.

Man, Born from dust, was strong, wise, and successful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations.

These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope, a small shed of truth, is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds.

This unique power was appropriately named "Dust"

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence cam strength, civilization and most importantly, life.

But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.

And when they are gone, the darkness will return, shadows in man's hearts will spin them in turn

So you can prepare your guardians, steel your hearts and oneself, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world'.

But take heed of your Fate. There will be no victory in strength.

Soon enough, in one's point of view revealed a blue room that had a shape of what look like a pub only with a few people in the person's sight. The first person that the person spots is a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. A lady, dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories. It sounded like she was reciting something. And then another came into view from the left.

"But perhaps... Victory is in the simpler things that one can forget for long. One that requires a smaller, more honest soul..." A man quoted, who wore a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat of a bell boy. As he looks the person along with lady and the long-nose man, the old man introduced himself.

***Aria of the Soul**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He introduced himself.

"Huh... W-wait, what? Where am I!? I thought I was at the Dust shop!" the Young person sounding like a girl exclaimed.

"Do not be alarmed." Igor assured. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It is a room that only guests who are bound by a "contract" may enter... It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."

Female guest: "Contract...?"

Igor: "Now then...Why don't you introduce yourself...?"

"Um... Ruby Rose...?" She replied.

Hm... I see... You definitely have that nostalgic feeling our last guest had when we first met." Igor commented as he smirked. " Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we? Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different...*chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, does it not?"

Ruby: "Fortunetelling? Oh...! O-Okay...?"

Igor began to shuffle the deck and placed several cards on the coffee table. And then drew a card, a tower stricken by lightning, from which two small figures fall down. "The Tower of the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

Ruby: "...!?"

There's more... card indicating the future beyond that is... The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"...Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune within the future to come." Igor explained.

"Ohh... Is it saying that something's going happen?" Ruby guessed excitingly. "I've always wanted to be a hero. Like in those storybooks."

"Hmhmhm... Such a energetic guest we have. None the less... There will be times that you won't be able to understand the situation. and that will become a great folly." Igor mentioned. Ruby's enthusiasm dropped as she heard the long-nose's statement. "Do not fret, for you can overcome the obstacles that will be laid out in the future. If not alone, you will be able to overcome it with others, such as..." Igor then reveals another tarot card that is shape of a star and has a face. "The Star... it represents inspiration and discovery. Hope and self-confidence... Such an intriguing fate. This one is quite rare..." He chuckled. "I believe that you won't be alone in this journey."

Ruby: "I... won't...?

Igor slowly blinked at her. "In the coming future is a turning point in your fate... If left unfinished and unchecked, your future may be forever lost. Our duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." After saying the piece, he noticed, from his view, another guest besides her. It seems he kept quite while he was explaining. Knowing that he recognizes the other guest, he soon realized something else. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistants to you. This is Thoedore. He is a resident of this place, like myself and Margaret here."

"Hello there. My name is Theodore, but, please, feel free to call me Theo." The Bellboy-looking assistant introduced himself. "As of this journey, I'll be accompanying you. It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Um... It's... nice to meet you... Theo?" Ruby replied skeptically. She was wondering why would she need an assistant for some reason.

"And my name is Margaret, Theo's elder sister." The Lady followed. "Unfortunately, I have to attend to my current guest. But I'm sure he will support you as you both will intertwine with each other in the future."

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell..." Said Igor, bidding farewell.

"... Uh-huh? Wait a... minute..." Ruby was going to ask something but her eyelids began to feel heavy. She tried to keep eyes open but no avail until she snapped it open back at the place where she was. _"Was I dreaming...? And... weird, I was standing up, too... Ah... I guess it's nothing."_ She thought as she flipped a page of a magazine.

* * *

><p><span>410** Japan Airport** Morning

Yu was about to heading to the passenger Airship and waved goodbye to his Mom who was sobbing very loudly. Whimsical to his expression, he had concerns about her, but none the less, his decision was made to attend an academy. It was noted on the Exchange program that they'll insure their funds and health during their stay so he was confident that he'll be okay. "Well... now that I'm waiting..." He mutter as he pulled out as small mp3 and started playing it. A long ride assured.

***Next Chance To Move On (TV Size)**

A Piano ringing its tune as Yu stared into the window. The airship began take off with electric keys followed.

"He's standing right in your shoes  
><span>And you feel like you're in his too"<span>

It opens up in the Yasogami High School's auditorium, With the Headmaster hosting the introductions with the students about the Cultural Exchange Program. The students in the room composing of Humans and Faunus, stirred up unease within the crowd since both races outside Japan were not as appreciated to each other. It also showed some of the Investigation Team in there, too.

"When did he show up right next to you  
><span>How strange that you should only notice now"<span>

The next bit shows a Princess-like girl in all white walking out into the sun to her family's personal shuttle, whipping her side-ponytail with her uptight personality.

"The hero you thought was gone  
><span>Distant memory of a past life"<span>

This next scene show a tall blond teenager sitting on a bench, wearing a black hoodie with a white chestplate and shoulder armor, with a sword in-sheath to his side, looking down at some papers in a worried expression. He soon up and left in concern. Then a girl red hair in a waist-length ponytail and has vivid green eyes, took a glimpse of notice of the blond teen walking elsewhere.

"He's back in force and he's leading the way  
><span>Has something changed? It's an inner strength you find hard to define"<span>

Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji and Teddie, were sitting at a table in a local Superstore along with Alvin who was telling something regarding their leader as they looked to each other with surprise.

"But now it's here somehow  
><span>Maybe this is your"<span>

Next scene shows Naoto at the Police station as everyone were chatting up a storm regarding the Program that Naoto mentioned, proposed an idea. Another scene show Rise talking with her manager and her other friends in their idol business, showing great concerns. Ending with Rise's smile.

"Next chance to move on  
><span>Rise up with the dawn"<span>

The scene showed a young girl with wavy black hair, in all black with a black ribbon on her head, jumping from tree to tree in a forest as she held a paper in her hands and gazed at an Academy.

Another scene view the back of a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with a black crest on the back that resembles a burning heart. The camera came up to her side as she looked up in the sky revealing her sitting on a motorcycle as wind blew through her long blond hair.

"Next stop could be your big win  
><span>It's right there for you to grab your"<span>

This scene displays an afternoon with a pair walking together, a happy-go-lucky, bubbly, and cheerful young girl holding the conversation while a mellow guy, wearing clothing influenced of an Eastern culture taste. He smiles as he sighs from her lady friend talking.

"Next chance to become  
><span>Whatever you want"<span>

The scene shows the Investigation Team, though not viewing their faces, packing up for a very long trip, with suit cases, backpack and duffel bags and their signature weapons at their sides.

"The next chance to move on  
><span>Next chance to find out where you belong"<span>

The last scene view the Investigation Team walking up to the Train Station in daylight, as they readied themselves for a new adventure to where their leader is right now, waving goodbye to their friends and family at the same time.

The last scene shows their leader, Yu Narukami as he enters the streets of Vale as if he was looking for new opportunity.

* * *

><p><span>410 **Vale** Evening

The Sun has already set and was dark, and Yu was in an unknown city to him. His parents went on several business trips here and he only heard of this city. He continued down the side walk as he slips out a memo from his Mom about the place. Seeing how Yu's awareness grew so much, his Mom wanted to place her faith in him. Hence he gave him a memo and a map of the Area. "So... I'm here..." He pointed out as he placed his luggage was on the side of the bench.

He soon got a call from a friend of his. "Hm... Hel-?"

***New Days**

_"Helloooo! Is this Sensei?"_ Questioned a loud voice from the cell scroll.

"Teddie? Hey, what's up?" Yu replied sounding relief.

_"Sensei! I'm beary glad to hear your voice again!"_ Teddie replied cheerfully.

"It's nice to hear you too. So what's been going on in Inaba?" He wondered. It's been a while since he left and Ozpin-sensei did mentioned something about his friends when they met.

_"Oh! I heard that there was some sort of 'Culture Exploration Process' going on. I heard that you were part-taking this event, too."_ Teddie explained care-free-like.

"I sort of suspected that. It seemed like someone had us in mind." Yu chuckled. Of course the headmaster pulled some strings. It sounds like he's inviting my friends for this program. "Also, it's an 'Exchange Program'." He reminded.

_"Uh... right! Once we heard that you were going somewhere, we couldn't let this golden opportunity to go to waste! Everyone's packing up as we speak!"_ Teddie mentioned.

"E-Everyone!?" Yu stuttered. He assumed Chie, Yosuke, and maybe Naoto would take up the offer, but the others? Yukiko has an Inn to help, Kanji's helping his Mom at their textile shop and Rise is an Idol, not to mention Teddie. "W-wait a minute, wouldn't the others be busy with their personal stuff?"

_"Oh, not to worry!"_ Teddie assured. _"We pulled some strings, made our best bear-cuses and made logical reasons. All to be with you, once more!"_

"W-Wow..." Yu replied, hearing that his friends would go so far to be with each other. "I'm glad actually. It's nice to know that we can be together again." True in form, Bonds cannot be so easily broken.

_"Yep! So I seeing you, too! I gotta pre-bear myself for the trip!"_ Teddie said.

"What? Hold on, you're coming too!?" Yu questioned. He wondered why Teddie's coming. He thought the program was only for students.

_"I know! Yosuke told me this program is only for students! Only students! But Sir Alvin stated that this Bacon Academy can accept anyone with the potential, and I have!"_ Teddie explained.

Yu: "It's 'Beacon' Academy."

_"Oh, right. Anyways, since I have the exceptional skills, it turns out I'm adequate to join even though I'm not a student! Teehee...!"_ Teddie summed up.

"Teddie, Beacon Academy is still a school. You're going have to become a student if you're going to hang around with us." Yu reminded.

Teddie: _"...!" Uhh..."_

Even though Teddie did help us in last year's investigation, none of us weren't sure if he had ever attended school.

"Don't worry, if you need help with anything, We'll help you." Yu assured.

_"S-Sensei...! *snff* I'll see you soon!"_ Said Teddie almost taking his leave from the call until he reminded himself of what he was actually going to say. _"Oh, and one more thing! Can I ask you to pick up something for Yosuke, too?"_ He asked.

"Hm... Sure. In fact, I was planning on getting something for you all once you guys arrive, but... Go ahead." Yu agreed.

_"Cool! Well, Yosuke's been down in the dumps after his mommy burned his favorite nurse."_ Teddie explained sounding smug. _"She was what I call scorching hot, heehee! Just kidding!"_

"A... A nurse...?" Yu replied, dumbfounded.

_"C'mon, Sensei, You know what I'm talking about!"_ Teddie straightforwardly egged on. _"His nurse magazine, with the chest examination and the bear behinds!"_

"I... see..." Yu muttered, still not getting it. He assumed with was something ecchi in that case. "And... you expect me to buy him a replacement?"

_Hrm? Of course, silly!"_ Teddie cheerfully replied. _"People coming to visit are supposed to bring presents!"_

"Mmm-hmm... All right." Yu accepted, he soon notice something off. "But Teddie, we're the ones that are doing the visiting, not just me."

_"Ah sorry! Oh well, I'll just have Yosuke pay you back, then!"_ Teddie said as he also wanted to mention another thing. _"Oh, also, we were planning to head out this afternoon, so we'll see you tomorrow."_

Yu: "Hmm... okay then, don't let me keep you from packing up. See you soon."

_"Okay! The sexy nurse is in your hands! It'll be like, 'Sensei, we have an emergency patient!' Yosuke will be so happy!"_ Teddie boasted. _"Okay then we'll be seeing you around!"_ He finished as he and Yu hanged up.

Yu was quite worried. _"I hope he isn't telling everybody something that would give them the wrong idea. I guess I could call again, tomorrow."_ He thought. He then remember to call the headmaster about his arrival and soon took about the memo that had Ozpin's number.

But just then, a gust blew away from the careless Persona User and the memo flew right next to a girl walking nearby. She pick up the paper and went to return it to Yu. She wore s a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. "You dropped this." Said the Unfriendly-looking girl.

Yu: "Ah... Thank you."

"Whatever, All I did was pick it up." She reluctantly retorted as she walked away.

Yu wondered who she was as the girl had some sort of familiar feeling he had before. He looked down to the memo a recalls the number he had to dial.

... However it went to voice-mail. If had to guess, it did seemed rather late at the time, so he left a message. "Hello? It's me, Yu Narukami. I'm here in Vale about the Cultural Exchange Program. I'll be around a shop called... From Dust Till Dawn. I'll be waiting." Yu said as he hung up. _"Hmm... I wonder if they'll get the message._ He pondered. He turned to the Dust shop recalling that some of his gear could use some dust. He took his stuff and went on in.

At another point of view, a group of suit thugs appeared from an alley and sees the local dust shop. "Finally another Dust Shop! Shall we take it from the top boys?" Said the suited thug with a black bowler hat with a red band a red-collared white suit, while holding a cane as they all approached the shop.

* * *

><p><span>410 **From Dust Till Dawn** Evening

At the same time, Yu was soon browsing the ware a took notice of the unique lightning dust that was cut into a shape of a gem. He asked the shopkeeper about and a had a price that was expensive. It was enough unless he had most of his savings back home, so he decided to choose not to purchase it for now. "Um... if it's not much trouble, is there a magazine that have... um... nurses?" He stuttered. The shopkeeper point in the back so Yu went there and notice a girl in a red hood reading a magazine. He placed his stuff on the ground and search for the magazine his friend needed.

No avail, but while he started reading a magazine for himself, the group of thugs in suits entered. The intimidating suited thugs stared down the shopkeeper and looked around for other customers. The man with the cane and hat approached the counter flicking away the ash from his cigar. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He questioned as he had one of the thugs point a gun at the shopkeeper.

"...!?" Yu heard the conversation and realized that this was a robbery. _"Oh no...!"_

"P-please! Just take my lien and leave!" The old shopkeeper cried.

"Shshshsh... calm down, we're not here for your money." The cane and top assured and darted his eye seriously. "Grab the dust" He ordered. One of the henchmen brought out a case that Dust canisters and they all spread out and took the raw dust from several dispensers. "Crystals. Burn, Uncut." He demanded in detail.

Things were going to heat up. Taking on a group of armed thugs is way different than dealing with Grimm and Shadows. At any case, knowing that trouble like this is going to happen he had to defend himself. While they were busy, Yu took out his Katana and kept it sheathed. Ready to knock them out and somehow save the shopkeeper. But when he looked to the other corner of the store, The girl in red kept reading, even in a situation like this. "Psst... hey... it's dangerous... Psst...!" Yu tried to reach her but she ignore his plea. That is until a thug notice the customer in the back.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em!" The thug ordered, drawing his blade. Yu was shocked that a thug sets his sights on the girl, ignoring the demand. Annoyed even more, the thug approached the girl trying to get her attention. "Hey, I said, hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" He questioned as he got her attention, it revealed to Yu and the thug that the girl had black hair with red tint and has Silver eyes like Yu's. With the exceptions of the detail, they both can tell why she was ignoring them. The headphones she was wearing.

Girl in Red: "?"

Yu: *Facepalm*

The Thug pointed out to take her headphones off. "Yes?" The girl asked as she took off her headphones.

Suited Thug: "I said, hands in the air! Now!"

"Are you... robbing me?" The girl asked.

Suited Thug: "YES!"

Girl in Red: "... Oh..."

The suited thug was getting tick off by the girl in red, unable to notice Yu from the side. This prompt Yu to surprise him surprise by thrusting his sheathed weapon behind the thug's knee, staggering him. "Hey!" He couldn't react to the katana batting him away adding the Girl punting the thug at the same time.

"Oh boy..." Yu sighed and turn the girl. "I see that you can hold your own. Wanna work together for now?" He asked the girl. She somewhat nodded yes as a pair of thugs appeared before them.

Suited Thug: "Freeze! Both of-"

Immediately, the girl was charging at the suited thug and broke through a window with Yu following suit, doing the same with the other thug.

The rest of the other thugs inside the store were dumbfound not knowing what happened until they see Yu with his sheathed Katana readying himself in his fighting stance and the Girl in Red readying her weapon, spinning it around and pointed at the thugs with her tip of her scythe planted in the ground.

Once the girl clicked her music player off, Yu stares at the weapon, seeing how advance it looks compared to any weapon he saw.

Yu: "Wow... Nice scythe...! Is... that also a gun?"

Girl in Red: "Yep! Thanks."

While the two were complimenting their weapon the thugs inside the store we baffled. "... Okay..." the man with the can and hat mumbled. He looked at his henchmen signaling his orders. "Get them!" He commanded. Soon enough, the rest of the thugs poured out, a total of six.

Two thugs made an attempt to strike at Yu and Girl in Red, but Yu went into a fighting stance and jabbed his pommel hard into one of the thug's stomach causing him to blunder his mobility and sending him away with a hard kick into the nearby garbage cans. The girl in Red, jumped onto her scythe, balancing herself as she spins around and launched a punt to a thug's face followed by gracefully landing as she readied for her next move.

Yu continued to keep his blade sheathed in combat as another thug approached and attempted to strike. He parried it away followed by a backwards round-house kick, staggering the thug and did a round house from the back, shoving him to the girl in red as she choked her scythe and pulled a trigger, making her spin so fast, and sent the thug flying, spinning into the air then continued her movement as she pounded a thug into the ground.

Two more thugs exited the shop took our fighters on. One took on Yu and clashed with each other until he swung Yu's weapon out of his hands, spinning right over them. Yu used some martial arts move on his opponent until his weapon landed in his hand, followed by slamming his sheathed Katana on the thug's forehead, instantly KO'ing him.

At the same time, the other thug had a SMG on the girl. She dodge bullets, using her Gun-scythe, propelling its wielder, with each bullet, zipping across everywhere until she boosts her way right at the thug sending him aloft and finally pinned her scythe into the ground, redirecting her trajectory and deliberately kick the thug back, in front the man with the can and hat. Through their rhythmic motion, they defeated their opposition and left them with one more foe.

"You guys were worth every cent. Truly you were." The standing thug complemented as he puffed his cigar. "Well Red and Grey-head. I think we can say that it's been an eventful evening."

"So are you going to surrender?" Yu questioned sternly.

"Meh, as much as I love to stick around..." The thug dropped his cigar, putting its ember out and then pointed his cane at them and a scope appearing from the point, "... I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Yu/Girl in Red: "!?"

The thug fired a blast and Yu tossed himself to the side while the girl jumped over head, using her Gun-scythe to propel herself up. The blast destroyed the surface on impact. _"That... was dangerous..."_ Yu thought as he sees the girl in good condition. He and the Girl pointed their sights back at the thug but he disappeared. "You okay, shopkeeper?" Yu asked.

Shopkeeper: "Yes, thank you..."

After seeing to the old man, Yu returned to searching for that thug. He and the girl soon spots him climbing a ladder in a nearby apartment building nearby.

"You okay if I got after him? The girl asked the shopkeeper. He agreed and she left to peruse him.

Yu attempt to follow, until the old shopkeeper gave him the gem-looking dust to him. "Are you sure?"

"On the house. Please help the girl." The shopkeeper requested. Yu nodded, wrapped his weapon on his back, and followed the direction the scythe-wielding girl went, pursuing the thug in question.

Yu went into the alley only to see the girl use her Gun-scythe to lift herself up to the rooftop. "So she uses her gun part to rocket herself. That's cool." He muttered, as he had to use the ladder the thug used.

As the shopkeeper gazed away, a lady came into view wondering what's going on. "...? *Groan* Don't tell me..."

At the rooftop, the Girl in Red was able to catch up with the thug with the Cane and Hat. "Hey!" She called out to the thug.

"Tch... persistent..." The thug muttered. As the girl readied herself for anything, an aircraft appeared before them.

The girl wasn't expecting that as its headlights beams down upon her deliberating her sights. Yu manage to reach the top only to find the thug boarding the aircraft. "End of the line, you kids!" He turned around, facing them, he then tossed a Fire Dust crystal at the girls feet followed by pointing his weapon at it.

Knowing the elements of the dust, Yu desperately tried to reach her form the incoming blast. "H-Hey! Look out!" he yelled, rushing to her aid, until a Huntress stepped in.

The Dust exploded. With the laughing, but cut it short as he sees them still standing. The Assistant Glynda appeared before them with the purple glyph, blocking the attack.

Yu: "...! You're...!"

"Mr. Narukami..." Glynda briefly greeted as she check her glasses. She looked back to the aircraft and cast several purple arrows at the aircraft, preventing from escaping. The aircraft staggered and shook its passenger.

The thug was rocking everywhere and went to the helm. "We got a Huntress!" The Thug warned the driver. They switched places as she stepped off and the thug took control.

The aircraft was about to pull out until Glynda lobbed a purple orb above the aircraft, forming a thunder cloud. With the caster flicking her wand down, sharp hail soon fell upon it. Several icy hail puncture itself onto the aircraft even one of it almost got the current pilot.

Soon enough another person came to view onto the deck. Her face wasn't recognizable by her outfit. Glynda assume that this person is going to be formidable.

The lady's hand flashed and cast something on her sleeve as it ignited, sending a bolt at the three. Glynda successfully blocks the blast only to splatter some substance behind them. The caster then ignite the substance on the under Glynda with a flick of her arm. The Huntress avoided the blast and used the debris in form of a javelin. The foe countered back flicking fire bolts at the lance, destroying it, then Glynda redirects the debris back again.

The Thug pilot shifted the aircraft and avoided the severe blow as the projectile slammed overhead but Glynda redirected the flying debris back with two more forms of flying projectiles, causing the aircraft to shake more. However, the lady used some sort of spell and blasted all of the projectiles turning them all into embers.

Given the chance to retaliate, Yu drew his Katana and attached the Dust crystal right away and the blade instantly charged with static knowing what to do with it. He channeled his Aura into his weapon and began to lob moon-shaped lightning bolts at the aircraft. The girl in red also shot her rounds at the lady on the aircraft as she miraculously blocked them all off by her hands. She then casts a strong spell as under all the three without Yu and the girl realizing quick enough. Glynda immediately sent the two forward with her semblance as she move out of the way from being in range of the explosion.

As they recovered, the aircraft soon departed flee to who knows where. As the tense atmosphere, began to cool down Yu turned to Glynda who was gave him back a stern look. "I... see you got my voicemail, Goodwitch-san..." Said Yu as he tried to make up and excuse.

The girl, however, came up to Yu side and gazed in Awe at Glynda Goodwitch. "You're a Huntress!" She exclaimed followed by squealing like a fangirl "Can I have your autograph?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Yu sweat-dropped as he figure out what will happen next.

* * *

><p><span>410 **Vale Police Department** Evening

Yu and the Girl in Red were sitting in an interrogation room, being scolded from the Huntress. "I hope you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You both put yourselves and others in great danger." Glynda stated angrily as she paced around the room.

Girl in Red: "But they started it!"

Yu: "But we DID struck first..."

Girl in Red: "*Groan...*"

"If it were to me, you'd be sent home..." Glynda continued calmly with the girl relieved, but then the Huntress glared at the girl. "... And a slap on the wrist." She added slapping her riding crop hard on the table. *SLAP*

"Eeek!" The girl flinched greatly as Yu froze in fear.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda mentioned as it got their attention. Ozpin entered the room with his mug and a plate of cookies.

"Yu Naurkami... So you made your decision of attending, I see." Ozpin deduced.

Yu smiled whimsically. "That's right, Ozpin-san. I also heard from my friends that they're joining too?" He mentioned.

"More or less." Ozpin replied and then turned his attention the girl in red. "Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes, too..." He said, staring the girl named Ruby down.

_"She has sliver eyes, too? Huh... small world."_ Yu thought as he also notices their similar eyes color.

Ruby: "Uh..."

"So... Where did you two learn to do this?" Ozpin questioned her as Glynda viewed a video of the two fighting the thugs on the street.

Ruby: "S-Signal Academy."

Yu: "I... self-taught myself on that one, sometime before..."

"Hm... Very good..." Ozpin commented on you and reviewed Ruby. "Ms. Rose, they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever to design?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby replied.

"I see..." Ozpin pondered as he place a plate of cookies on the table for them to eat.

They looked down to the plate of delicious cookies and Yu took one first. Once he started eating, Ruby ate one and then more with a predator in her eyes. Yu sweat-dropped and felt dumbstruck as she ate all the rest of the cookies when he only had one.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before..." Ozpin continued, reminiscing. "... A dusty old crow..."

"Mmmm! hats muh unculf!" Ruby exclaimed with her mouth full. None of the other didn't know what she was saying.

Yu: "Um... your mouth is full..."

"! Sorry..." Ruby responded, swallowing the cookies and wiping the crumbs off. "That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was garbage before he took me under his wing."

_"Wow... He sounds like a better uncle than mine..."_ Yu thought as she continues to talk highly about him.

"And now I'm all like...!" Ruby then mimicked some martial arts move and accidentally whacked Yu.

Yu: "Ow...!"

Ruby: "Er... sorry..."

"So I noticed..." Ozpin commented as he placed his cup down. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed train warriors?" He questioned as he sat down on the other side of the table.

Ruby then calmly answered honestly. "Well... I want to become a huntress." She answered.

Ozpin: "You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. See, I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply at Beacon!" She continued relentlessly. "You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people." She pointed out and continued to add more info. "My parents taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntress are so much more romantic and exciting and you know!" She finished with enthusiasm in her tone.

"I can tell that you really want to attend Beacon..." Yu commented amazed about her dream.

Ruby: "I know, right?!"

The pair of adults were silent with Glynda worried for her and Ozpin had something in mind. "Do you know who I am, young lady?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered.

Ozpin: "Hello."

Ruby: "It's nice to meet you."

Yu thought about it and Ozpin asked that same question when he came to visit, too. That would mean that he's gonna invite her, too!?

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked her in small talk.

"More than anything." Ruby replied.

Ozpin and Glynda gave each other the look and she gave up and allowed the Headmaster to do his thing. "Well, okay."

Yu guess as Ruby had excitement in her expression. "In other words, you're going to apply her for this year, right?" He guessed as Ruby was caught off guard. "I had that feeling since you asked me the same question before."

"Hmhmm... You've guess correctly." Ozpin stated, impressed by Yu's deductions. He stood up want he and Glynda made their way to the exit. "You are free to go, Ms. Rose. Tell your family the good news." He said as he left.

"*Sigh* Tonight was truly an eventful one, indeed." Glynda sighed as slipped a form to Ruby and turned to the Persona user. "We have a shuttle to the Academy along with your belongings that you left at the Dust Shop. We are leaving right away." She explained as she followed.

Only Yu and Ruby were left in the room. Yu was about to leave as he turned to Ruby, still surprised by the immediate grade skips. "I... Am I really going to attend Beacon this year? I still had two years left..." She pondered as she stared down at the form.

"... Well you did pretty great back there." Yu prompt to comment. "I doubt I'd would've manage without anyone's help." he mentioned scratching his head.

"Hey... Um... your name is Yu, right?" Ruby asked. "You mention that he did the same with you?"

Yeah, I just got here from Japan tonight. I'm here under the 'Cultural Exchange Program'. It looks like we're gonna be attending the same school this year, too."

"Ohh, a foreigner? Awesome! Then we're classmates!" Ruby cheered.

"Well... for the introductions, I'm Yu Narukami, I guess I'll be seeing you around, then." He introduced himself, offering his hand.

"Ruby Rose! Nice ta meet you, too!" She also introduced herself, shaking hands.

Their silver eyes crosses each other and expect great things to come.

* * *

><p><span>411 **Beacon Academy** Daytime

The next day, Yu was now wondering around the Main Avenue waiting for a group he had in mind. It prompt to give his friends a call, too.

Yosuke: _"Yo! How's it going, partner?"_

"I'm fine. They allowed me to use a room at the Academy. So I'm waiting around." Yu replied.

_"That's great! So how's Vale? Did you manage to catch some great sights of the city?"_ Yosuke wondered.

Yu trailed off when he responded. "Not exactly. It was already dark when I arrived so I couldn't. Plus, there was some things going on, and I got involved by accident... It was... an eventful night."

_"Ohh... care to share the details?"_ Said Yosuke expecting something juicy.

"Uhh... Well... Let's just say that it was an eventful night..." Yu repeated as he explained most of everything that happened last night.

_"Whoa... So you and the girl, Ruby, worked together to beat some thugs that were robbing? That kept you busy, huh?"_ Yosuke sounded, figuring out what to say. _"And wow, that Ruby girl has a scythe that doubles as a gun? You think it's like one of those tools from the Kirijo Ironworks?"_

"Yeah... I don't know about that, it seemed custom made. Anyways, I hear she's enrolling at this academy this year, so we can meet her." Yu mentioned.

_"Awesome! We're in an aircraft heading to the Academy so we'll meet you there."_ Yosuke stated. _"It's good to see you again, partner."_

"It good to hear that." Yu replied. He also reminded himself about something Teddie mentioned. "Oh, right... sorry to say, I forgot to pick up your souvenir." He mentioned.

_"A souvenir? Don't even worry about it, man."_ Yosuke assured.

"You sure? I thought you were really looking forward to it. Those nurses..." Yu muttered to him.

Yosuke: _"N... Nurses?"_

"Yeah, Teddie asked me to get it for you." Yu nodded. "He said you were crushed that they got burned..."

_"Huh...? W-Wait, this is all..."_ Yosuke stuttered as bombshell started to tick.

"I didn't know you were into nurses..." Yu chuckled.

_A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Shut up! Stop! Stop! That's enough!"_ Yosuke shouted over the cell scroll. _"Dammit, you're trying to wind me up, aren't you!? Stay at Beacon for life, you jerk!"_

"But we're all under the exchange program together. Well, I'll see you guys around." Yu replied as he hung up. He's looking forward to be with his friends again this year.

On the aircraft Yosuke hung up his cell scroll too and returned to the group.

"The hell's that about, Senpai?" Kanji asked skeptically.

"N-Nothing! A-Anyways, our Leader's already at the Academy." Yosuke stated, then darted his eye's at Teddie in his costume. "You and I are gonna talk later...!"

Teddie payed no attention to him as he was staring out to the city below. "Whoa...! So this is a foreign country..."

"You might as well pass as a foreigner. You don't even look like a native back home." Chie remarked about Teddie.

"I wonder how everyone back at the Inn will manage without me... N-not that I'm home sick or anything..." Yukiko pondered.

"I'm confident that they'll be fine. We cleared the fog over, so Inaba should be fine." Rise reassured.

"We've accomplished our towns safety. For now, if we can gain knowledge about our looming threat against the Grimm, the more better we can protect our town." Naoto stated.

They continued their chattering as they also listened to the local news. "... The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." the News reporter explains, viewing the criminal. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

"Hmm... Roman Torchwick..." Naoto pondered. "He definitely good when he covers his tracks."

"... The more I think of that bastard, I definitely see that cop in him." Kanji muttered.

"You mean Adachi-san? He was formerly a cop who was behind the case." Yukiko mentioned. "I hear this... Torchwick person has been a bad person to begin with."

"*Shiver* Now I'm starting to think if they both actually work together." Chie followed. She also shook up, thinking about it.

"Meh... It's nothing like what we can't handle!" Teddie stepped into the conversation. "If anything that Torchick-dude is no threat to our bear-tastic might!" He boasted.

"I still... WE still worry for you, Ted. For once in your life, you've never attended school before. If your serious about following us, you'll need to take learning seriously." Yosuke told Teddie.

Teddie: "*Groan*..."

The News continued with a next segment. "In other news, the Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." Lisa reported.

But as the she was add more to the report, an women appeared in place of the screen. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon." She greeted.

Teddie: "Ohh... Who is that lovely-"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She introduced herself, answering Teddie's question. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such task, and it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She stated her speech and screen shut off.

Glynda speech was inspiring among the Persona Users. "Huh... you weren't kidding by accomplishments, Naoto-san." Said Yosuke.

Naoto was thinking of something else, during the speech."I have to say... I wonder why the Headmaster specifically chose us to part take in this program. If anything the TV world shouldn't be known to many."

"Maybe our cooperation with authorities somehow must of been known. Maybe that's why Alvin-san must of putted a good word for us."

As the pondering continued. Most of the other students started to go up to the windows. The Investigation followed suit, seeing a great view of Vale.

Teddie: "Wwwoooooww...!"

"I guess this our home for a while... Now that I think of it... I think there's a Junes District around here..." Yosuke thought out loud as he pointed down below.

"There's a Junes here!? How would you know that?" Chie asked and then it hit her. "Wait don't tell me, have you been to Vale before?"

"Atlas, actually. Me and my Dad went with his boss to represent Junes at one pointed." Yosuke explained.

"Junes Representatives?" Naoto wondered. "Ah, that was about several years ago. You guys were having several deals in foreign lands to improve business?"

Yosuke: "That's right. Though, there was one company that was becoming competitive with us for some reason."

Naoto: "The Schnee Dust Company, is that what you're talking about?"

Yosuke: "Pretty much. Anyways, maybe I could get a part-time job there..."

"It looks like and new adventure's gonna hit us." Kanji assured.

"Maybe we could probably capture that criminal!" Yukiko guessed excitingly.

"Yeah! We've been through something big so let's step it up!" Chie explained bolstering their confidence.

Right after they nodded, a blond teenager bumped into Kanji who started to look sick, as if he was about to vomit. "Wh- Geez, Ted! If you're sick, throw up in a restroom, dammit!" Kanji yelled.

Teddie: "What are you talking about?"

Kanji look towards his other side of his shoulder, seeing Teddie in his costume. "What the- Wait, if you're there, then-"

"Bluurragh!" The blond teen from the other side, threw up

Aaaaauuugh! Agh, dammit! My uniform!" Kanji yelled as the vomit splattered onto him.

"N-Noooooo! My fur is going to smell and stain!" Teddie panicked.

Rise: "Eww... gross! Don't come near me!"

The rest of the group also complained about it along with nearby.

"Oh Gross, Yang, you have puke on your shoes!" Ruby exclaimed to her relative.

Yang: "Gross, gross, gross, gross..."

"No! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby responded as she panicked in terror.

What could this year hold for them all?

* * *

><p><strong>*This Will Be The Day<strong>

Guitar rolled their sound as the screen views Ruby on a knee looking at a grave.

"They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child."

Ruby then see a person in a white cape, similar to her red cape, looking out from the cliff.

"Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild."

The screen then slides into the frozen woods to the left with a person in a black long coat, looking at Yu from behind as he then raises his hand and crushes his tarot cards.

"Prepare for your greatest moments;Prepare for your finest hour.   
><span>The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower."<span>

The next segments show his friends. Yosuke in a clean clear room, putting his headphones on, Chie, in a forest, channeling her strength in her Aura, and then followed by Yukiko sitting on a boulder a wind picked up her hair as the camera views upwards.

"We are lightning,"

The screen, afterwards, then goes outwards viewing Grimms and then Shadows, followed by Roman Torchwich.

Straying from the thunder,

Four silhouettes appears and zooms into one's glowing eyes.

"Miracles of ancient wonder. This will be the day we've waited for."

The camera circles around Yu, Ruby and their companions surrounded by Grimms and Shadows and the leaders nodded at each other and charged both ways with their designated teams, towards their enemies, as to the Persona Users summoning their Personas.

"This will be the day we open up the door.  
><span>I don't wanna hear your absolution;<br>Hope you're ready for a revolution."

The camera then zooms below until they see Jaune looking up to a statue of his inspiration. Then a hand goes on his shoulder as it reveals to be his teamates, Pyrrah, along with Nora and Ren. And a knuckle on the other side showing Kanji fist-pumping, along with Naoto, Teddie, and Rise together then the screen views them all as they then glanced upwards as the camrea did the same.

"Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
><span>Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.<span>"

It shows Ozpin and Glynda looking out into the sky followed by Alvin and his Black Fang allies facing the opposite side, ready to take on another group.

"In time, your heart will open minds,  
>A story will be told,<span>  
><span>And victory is in a simple soul."<span>

This dark panel view Ruby facing the camera as Yu behind her turning his head around to the screen with his glasses on, Weiss in her readied stance on side of the screen and Yosuke at the other side readying his weapons in both hands. Then Blake placing her hand on the weapon on her back with Chie clenching her fist with her unique gauntlets equipped. Yang, opening her eyes as Yukiko whipping her fan above her chin.

And then the camera screens outwards viewing everyone, including the Investigation Team as Yu and Ruby ends it in their victory pose as the screens goes all black and white.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... Finished the introduction or something like that...I still need to figure out what kind of Persona that I should give Ruby... maybe something looking like a female Jester with a scythe or something? I'm still skeptical for the rest of her team's arcana and Persona, too.  
><strong>

**Weiss of the Moon Arcana**

**Blake of the... Hermit?**

**Yang the Chariot Arcana**

**And as for Team JNPR, I was thinking Jaune's Arcana could be the Emperor, Nora of Strength, ****Ren as the Temperance, and ****Pyrrah as... maybe Lovers? Maybe Empress? Hmm...  
><strong>

**This Fanfic may take long, not with all working and gaming, But I'm still working on this as a fan of both series. Though, I hope I got the Arcana reading, at the beginning, correct... R&R please, your critics are necessary.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Chance To Move On (TV Size) - Shoji Meguro<br>**

***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro  
><strong>

***New Days - Shoji Meguro  
><strong>

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams  
><strong>


	3. The Shining Beacon and Ruby's Awakening

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Also, other additional add-ons from various games, I do not own them either.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shining Beacon and Ruby's Awakening<strong>

No Date** Velvet Room **Evening

***Aria of the Soul**

Yu came to his sense once his sight came to focus. "This place... is this the velvet room?" He thought. To his left has a bar with alcohol on the shelf. To his right, a huge window viewing the night sky with the foggy cloud covering below. He returned his sight back to the center as he sees Igor, Margaret, and a new face.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. Or should I say... Welcome back to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted their guest.

"Igor... and Margaret? I thought our contract ended a long time ago..." Yu said with a calm and serious expression.

"Indeed. For some reason, your part last year was only a turning point in your destiny. However, it seems that you are now facing another trial, a new journey, in your case." Igor explained.

Yu: "I see."

"There is also something that I need you to hear." Margaret continued. She flipped open her grimoire and stared down into its pages. "It seems something occurred with your power of the wild card and a change within my compendium. Most of your Personas you would able to summon has disappeared, perhaps erased..."

Yu: "...!? How could that be?! Did something happened?"

"That is where I come in." The bellboy motioned his voice. "Pardon my silence up until now, my name is Theodore, Margaret's younger brother. Please call me Theo if it suits you." He greeted and continued his explanation. "Back to the subject regarding your power. It seems that some of your abilities might have been transferred to another individual who has potential."

Yu: "Really? But I don't feel any different... not that I would have any need for it..."

"Perhaps that it must of been my guest that venture into the Velvet Room a while ago. Tell me, after your last journey, did you by any chance meet anyone in particular?" Theo asked. "It could be someone you have just met."

"Hmm..." Yu pondered as he gave it a thought and came up with an idea. "Actually, I can think of someone in mind. In fact... Yeah it must be her...!"

"Hm... Yes. She must be my guest that we are referring to." Theo concluded. "However, even though she'll be our newest guess to our Velvet Room, she is still, indeed, an honest young soul."

Yu: "Does this mean that I have a particular role in any case?"

"Precisely. As we cannot directly interfere with our guest's progress, hence forth, I would like for you to act as support for her power of the Wild Card whereas, we cannot." Theo requested.

"Theo will serve as her with his duties while I shall continue the same for you." Margaret included. "You, and those who you forged bonds with, must hone thou strength within the new environment while supporting our new guest in her journey."

With that, Yu nodded, agreeing to help a certain someone and his sight faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>Cue opening, <strong>*This Will Be The Day<strong>_

4/11 **Beacon Academy** Daytime

The aircraft arrives, carrying its passengers at the Docking platform at Beacon Academy, dropping off the new Huntsmen and Huntresses. A blond knight soon, dashes out towards a nearby trash can and barfs out the rest of his mess inside of it.

While he was at it, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko stepped off the plane as they gazed their sights upon the Academy.

"Wow... This school is huge...!" Chie commented with astonishment.

"It's definitely something compared to Yasogami High. It must have a lot of funding to create this Academy." Yukiko followed, waggling her cat tail.

Yosuke looked back at the blond Teen as he finished vomiting. "Yikes, that dude must of been too excited." Yosuke mentioned. "He like nearly got vomit on Teddie and Kanji."

"What got on Teddie and Kanji?" Yu asked as he approached his friends.

Chie/Yukiko: "Yu-kun!"

"Yu! How's it!" Yosuke followed suit.

"It's good to see you guys." Yu said, notice the others are missing. "Hm... Where's the others?"

"Oh... that... they're probably washing off the vomit from the airship. Uugh..." Yosuke mentioned.

Yu: "... Did I miss something? What happened?"

"... Well... while we were waiting around, some guy nearby got some sort of motion sickness and got some barf on them. They're probably still washing it off." Yosuke continued.

Yu: "That must've been terrible."

Tell, me about it. This is like the first time I've seen someone with motion sickness." Said Yosuke.

"No, I mean did the vomit went on Kanji and Teddie? Their clothes might smell." Yu corrected.

Yosuke: "Huh!? O-Oh... Dude, you can be so random sometimes..."

They got their laughs and then Yukiko reminded them of what they're going to do today. "Anyhow, all students are suppose to head to the place called the... Amphitheater...?" Said the Cat Faunus.

"Yeah, that's like an Assembly Hall. I was able to check it out before you guys arrived." Yu mentioned.

"Awesome, let's go!" Chie motioned as she proceeded.

"But... what about the others?" Yu remembered.

"Don't worry, I'm confident that they know the way." Yukiko crudely assured as she followed Chie.

Yu wondered why the girls would do such a thing. "For the record, Kanji and Teddie were panicking so much, they booted them into the restroom, they almost got 'it' on them. Naoto and Rise-chan are currently helping them." Yosuke mentioned.

"Ah... yeah, I can see that..." Yu followed, taking an educated guess.

After Yu and Yosuke went after the girls, another pair of girls were amazed by how the school looks. The girl Ruby on another hand was gazing upon the other hunter's weapons. "Ooh...! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff!" Ruby exclaimed excitingly and continued. "...! And she's got a fire sword!" She continues as she trailed into lala land. That is until her sister pulled her back into reality, by her hood. "Ow... ow..."

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Ruby's older sister explained. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons.

"Just weapons, Yang?" Ruby questioned. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're apart of us! They're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" The Scythe wielder replied as she hugged her weapon of choice. "I just really like seeing new ones. I mean, it's like meeting new people... but better."

Yang smiled smugly as she pulled down her little sister's hood. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try make some friends of your own?" She asked.

Ruby: "But why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Well..." Yang stuttered, as she actually bailed out. "Actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. See'ya, bye!" She departed along within the crowd.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Ruby questioned as she spun around from the confusion. "Are we supposed to go to our dorm? Do we have dorms? ... I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby then fell upon some white luggage and a voice came in. "!? What are you doing!?" Yelled a girl in white.

A little while later, the rest of the Investigation Team came off the aircraft. "Dammit... that... was a frick'n disaster..." Kanji grunted.

"My fur need to be washed... Is there a laundry room...?" Teddie, out of his costume, whimpered.

"Beacon Academy has dormitories, so there should be." Naoto assured.

"Oh good, I can still smell that rancid stuff on you Kanji." Rise covered her nose.

Kanji: "Sh-Shut-"

*Boom* An explosion occurred on the Main Avenue while they had there conversation, the smoke had some ice and lightning in it, too.

Kanji: "The hell? That was nearby!"

"I believe that was a misuse of Dust." Naoto deduced.

"Is a damsel in explosive distress!? Hang on I am here!" Teddie stated as he ran off in the direction.

"Aww, and I was hoping to see Yu-senpai again." Rise muttered as they went after Teddie.

They reached Teddie only to see a pair of girl starting a fight. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The Charred girl in white gloated as the ash went off.

Ruby: "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The girl in white questioned deliberately. Ruby tried to explain but the girl in white continued her lecture. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!" She exclaimed in superiority.

Despite Ruby being offended, someone had to stop this. "Ngh... Hey, she said she was sorry, so get over it, already!" Kanji stated stepping in the argument in Ruby's defense.

"*Scoff* And who are you supposed to be, you big brute?" The girl in white retorted as she crosses her arms.

"Wha- Brute!?" Kanji exclaimed and gotten irritated. "'The hell!? I'm Kanji Tatsumi! So who the hell are you suppose to be, princess!?"

"It's Heiress, actually." A girl in black corrected as she came up to them. She had long black wavy hair with a same colored bow on top with an all black outfit with some white under it, even her eyes were like amber and looked cat-like. Her weapon was sheathed behind her. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She explained as she held a bottle of dust in hand.

Rise: "The Schnee Dust Company?"

"Ah... That's another largest producers of energy propellant in the world, I hear." Naoto followed.

"Ohh... so does that mean these, 'Sneeze' people are that famous? Color me, bear-inspired." Teddie cheered.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss gleamed in glory, ignoring Teddie as she glared at Ruby and Kanji.

Kanji: "'The hell you lookin' at us for?"

"Not to mention the same company infamous for it controversial labor force and questionable business partners." The girl in black continued, stating the other parts of the company.

Weiss: "H-How Dare-"

Rise and Ruby were giggling from the girl in black striking Weiss's nerves, while Teddie didn't know what they were talking about. "Hmm... They do have a bad history of slave labor..." Naoto included.

"The nerve of- Ugh...!" Weiss snatched the dust vial from the girl and stomped away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby told Weiss as she was far away by now. _"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day..."_ She thought depressingly. "So what's..." The girl in black also walked away elsewhere by now, too. "Welcome to Beacon..." She sighed as she lied down in exhaustion.

When a shadow went over her, Ruby see's the blond teen in armor lending her a hand. "Hey there. I'm Jaune." He introduced himself.

"... Ruby." She greeted back as she took his hand. Funny thing though, She recognizes him from somewhere. "Hey, aren't you the guy who threw up on that ship?" She asked.

Rise: "Huh...!? Eww... it was him!"

Teddie: "Grr... How dare you! My outfit is ruin with your puke!"

"What the... That was you!?" Janue realized.

"Hey, you better make it up to us dammit!" Kanji followed in. "You got barf on us!"

Jaune agitated from Kanji's might until Naoto quelled his hostilities. "Let's just find the cleaners. If it's nearby, we can bring the clothes there." The Faunus Detective explained. They all agree as Ruby followed along, giggling.

Later on, they all were chatting about their recent events back there. Kanji dropped his school uniform there along with Teddie's Ursa costume. "... All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune explained.

Kanji: "Tch, that didn't happen to us before."

Teddie: "Yeah, we rode trains back home and I was the only one taking a slower train than them."

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby replied.

Jaune: "Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?"

"Yeah, that did came to mind when we saw Ruby-san." Rise added, snickering.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby pouted.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, everyone loves it!" He introduced himself, making gestures about.

"... Do they?" Rise asked giving a smirk at Jaune

"Uh... They will! Well, I hope they do..." Jaune stuttered. "I mean, my mom says uh... Nevermind..." He retracted his statement.

Kanji: "Well, you hadn't know, I'm Kanji Tatsumi. I'm gonna try to be a Huntsman!"

"Naoto Shirogane. Me and our friends came from Japan under a 'Cultural Exchange Program'. So we'll be here for a year or more."

Ruby: "Japan?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Rise! Rise Kujikawa." She introduced. "I was hoping to get some good credits here, maybe host a concert someday."

Jaune: "A Concert? You mean you like to sing?"

"Oh yes, but I can still provide some use in the battlefield, so I thought I'd give this academy a try." Rise told them her reason.

"Don't forget me! I'm Teddie!" Teddie followed up. "I can take on any Grimms who invades my territory! I've gracefully shed my glamorous Ursa-skin, and lo and behold, an elegant and charming boy appears! It's like two Ursa's with one stone." Teddie stated as he poses like a gentlemen.

"Yeah, way to steal Jaune-kun's thunder, Ted." Rise giggled.

Ruby's astonished the similarities that Teddie and Jaune can pull off. "Wow... It's like you two are related somehow. Are you two...?"

"Of course not! How could such a lovable Ursa be related to this goofball?" Teddie responded smugly.

"W-What!? Hey, I'm not the goofball who wears a costume that makes him and obvious target!" Jaune retorted.

"Teddie can combat the Grimm as he fights in his costume." Naoto included.

Ruby: "He fights in a costume!?"

"Yep! If you have the need for my help, I come running to your side, Ruby-chan!" Teddie boasted.

Kanji: "The dude's a mascot at a store back home, he has some dumb jokes, included."

"My Ursa puns are not dumb! They're my way of showing my bear-friendliness!" Teddie retorted.

The group laughed it off and Ruby was trying to think of something else to talk about and the thought hit her. "So... I got this thing." She said a she pulled out her scythe.

Everyone else: "Whoa!"

"Is... Is that a scythe?" Jaune questioned.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby explained.

Kanji: "A what...?"

Ruby: "It's also a gun."

"Fascinating another real combination for two types of weapons." Naoto speculated.

Jaune: "That's cool!"

"What about you guys? What do you guys have?" Ruby asked.

"Oh... Uh... I got this sword." Jaune said, drawing his sword out

Ruby: "Ohhh..."

"Yeah, and I got a shield, too!" He included, taking his sheath up and then formed into a shield.

"Wow, your guy's weapons can double for many things." Rise muttered with surprise.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asks Jaune as she pressed a button on his shield collapse and expands randomly as it sprung from Jaune's grip carelessly trying to catch it.

"Well... the shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away." Jaune explains.

Naoto: "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune: "... Yeah, it does..."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby mentions. "I guess I did go a little overboard designing this."

"Huh? You made that?" Rise questioned with surprise.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby added and looked towards Jaune's Sword. "Didn't you make yours Jaune?"

"Um... It's a hand-me-down." Jaune told them. "My great-great-granfather used it to fight in the war."

"... Sounds like it's some sort of heirloom to me." Kanji assumes. "If it's that old, I'm surprise you guys took care of it."

Ruby: "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah... the classics..." Jaune moped.

"So... what about you guys? What are your weapons?" Ruby asked the others.

"Well I... Huh?" Kanji searched around him trying to find his weapon of choice. "Oh, shit! My weapon, where'd it go!?"

"Did you leave it in your bag? Along with your stuff back at the laundry room? That's probably where you last had it." Rise told him.

Kanji: "Oh..."

"We can worry about our weapons after we finish what we'll have to do." Naoto reminded them.

Kanji sigh as she was correct. So they continued along the path. "So why'd you guys help me back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked them.

"Why the hell not? Seein' how you were gettin' hounded by that girl in white, that was annoying." Kanji answered.

"Yeah, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'." Jaune added.

"That girl in white is such a drama queen, thinking she can buy anything." Rise gossiped.

"She has an icy feel to her vibrant posture. She looks 'coool'!" Teddie followed.

They all took Teddie's words out of their heads until Ruby recalls something. "Hmm... Hey, where are we going?" She asked.

"Oh, I dunno. I was following you guys." Jaune replied. "You think they might be directory? Maybe a food court?"

"What? We've been following you!" Kanji retort. Apparently Jaune was in front of them.

"Hm... If only I had my ability in the real world. You think there might be a a directory or something?" Rise suggested.

"Allow me..." Naoto sighed as she pulled a map out of her pocket.

"Is... that a map? Nao-chan, you're a life-saver!" Teddie cheered.

"This map of the Academy came with the program that you all had." Naoto explained bluntly. "What happened to yours...?" She questioned the other Persona Users present. But realized that their stuff, including Rise's, were still back at the laundry room, where they'll pick it up later as the Faunus Detective said earlier. "Actually... Never mind. Follow me." She told them as they did that.

* * *

><p>"... Now where the heck are they...?" Yosuke pondered. The new students gathered at the assembly area takes the form of a glass-domed amphitheater with raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a circular stage that has a tall, ornate backdrop with blue lights. There is also a large, open area in front of the stage where students are currently standing.<p>

Chie looked to Yukiko as she started to ponder about her surroundings. "Is something up, Yukiko?"

"Hmm... I've been getting some weird glares and whispers about me." Yukiko replied.

The others looked around seeing what their Faunus friend mentioned. "Ahh. that... Probably just nothing." Yosuke told her.

"Don't worry. If they want to try, I'll beat them up for you!" Chie stated. firmly gripping her fist.

Yukiko: "Okay, then."

Sooner than later, the rest of the Investigation Team, including Ruby and Jaune has entered the Amphitheater.

"Damn, this is huge!" Kanji exclaimed. "This is the school's Assembly Hall!?"

Teddie: "Wooooow...!"

As they searched for their friends in the crowd, Ruby's sister spots her first. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out.

"Huh? A friend of yours Ruby-san?" Rise asked.

"My... Sister, actually." Ruby corrected, much to their surprise. "Gotta go. I'll see you guys after the ceremony!"

"Uh... H-Hey wait!" Jaune replied but she soon left them. "Great... Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He sighed.

Kanji: "Wish I could help you, man."

The others sweat-dropped until Rise notice their Senpais in the crowd as Ruby approaches her sister. "Hm...? Hey, I can see Yosuke-senpai in the crowd and... *Gasp* That Yu-senpai!" Rise cheered as she rush into the crowd.

Teddie: "Sensei? Sensei!

Kanji and Naoto soon pursuit Teddie and Rise while leaving Jaune in the dust. "Lucky them..." Jaune sighed as he disappeared into the crowd, unbeknownst to him a certain girl with red hair was watching him.

Rise: "Yu-senpai!"

"Rise-chan? Guys?" Yu said turning around as half the group is back together now.

"Sensei, I missed you so!" Teddie cried out.

"Teddie, you gave me a call just last night. It wasn't that long." Yu reminded him.

"Bu-But I haven't seen you in person for a bear-y long time!" Teddie continued.

"It's safe to say that 'The gang's back together'." Naoto said with confidence.

They all chattered and smiled for the moment until Yu notices Ruby just as the same time she notices him back. "Hey that's..." Yu mutters as Ruby approaches them along with her blonde sister behind.

Ruby: "Yu? Hey, your here!"

Yu: "Ruby-chan? You made it, too."

"Oh, So this is Ruby-chan? The one with that 'Badass Scythe'?" Yosuke asked.

Yu nodded. "Yes. Oh, right. Guys, this is Ruby. She the one I mentioned about last night." He introduced. The Investigation Team introduced themselves to her as the underclassmen of the group mentioned that they met already.

"Oh cool, you guys already met." Chie replied.

"Oh wow, You already made that much friends already? Good for you little sis!" Yang cheered for her.

Ruby: "Ugh... yeah..."

"Ohh, who's this golden beauty?" Teddie wondered.

"This is my older sister, Yang." Ruby introduced.

"Yo! Yang Shao Long." She greeted back. "I head that you help my sister last night? Thanks by the way." She told Yu.

"You guys are sisters? Then why do you guys look different. Not to mention your guy's name." Kanji questioned.

Yang gave a glare at him as he was startled. "Kanji-kun that's a bit personal don't you know? Think about what you say next time!" Chie scolded him.

"Well as long as he know, everything's cool." Yang responded. "So you guys are friends all together? I hope you guys can get along with Ruby."

"You say that when you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby questioned back.

Yang: "Yikes... Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school..." Ruby explained, trying to recall what else there was. "There was a fire... and I think some Ice..."

Yang: "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby: "Ugh... I wished..."

"What happened?" Yukiko asked as the other were listening in.

"It was probably something a little while back, right after we got of the airship." Naoto explained.

"Oh yeah. We heard an explosion and Ruby and another girl were arguing." Rise mention.

"No kidding! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby explained continuously.

"And this girl... Was she wearing all white?" Yu added as he and the group had their sight behind her to another persona staring Ruby down.

Ruby: "Yeah, why-"

"You!" The girl named Weiss blurted out behind Ruby.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped into her Sister arms.

"You're lucky that we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss argued.

Chie/Yang/Yosuke/Yukiko: "Oh my god, you really exploded..."

"Although, Weiss-san was the one flicking the volatile powder of dust..." Naoto mentioned.

Weiss: "Hmph!"

Yosuke: "_Weiss...? Oh..."_

"It was an accident! I swear...!" Ruby tried to explained but Weiss shoved a pamphlet in front of her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustaining while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." Weiss explained rapidly. "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize with this easy-to-follow guide Dust application and practice in the field." She finished. The explanation did not seem to sink in with Ruby as Weiss was explaining it very quick.

Ruby: "Uhhh..."

Teddie: "Huh...?

"You really want to start making this up with me?" Weiss questioned simply.

Ruby: "Absolutely!"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss told her.

"Yeesh... No obvious wonder the Kirijo Group's at odd with them..." Yosuke muttered softly.

"It sounds like you both got off on the wrong foot." Yu stated.

"Yeah, why don't you both start over and try to be friends, m'kay?" Yang followed.

Yeah, Great idea, Sis!" Ruby agreed and made her attempt with a handshake. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can got shopping for school supplies!"

"-Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys in different sizes, blonde and scraggly, just like them!" Weiss added sarcastically as she pointed out to Jaune and Teddie in the middle.

Jaune and Teddie: "Hm?"

Ruby: "Wow, really?"

The group along with Yang, surprise by Ruby's gullibility and Weiss gave her reply. "NO."

"Snrk... hm hm hm hm hm hahahahaha...!" Yukiko began to laugh out loud.

Weiss: "And why are you laughing!?"

"This... conversation... snrk. It's so ridiculous... hahahahaha..." Yukiko attempted to explained.

"Yeah... Senpai's laughing fits are contagious..." Rise giggled.

"... Whatever" Weiss shrugged off and turned away.

"Ahem..." Soon enough, the Headmaster came around and told the students off. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin explained. "But I look amongst you and all I see waste energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time in this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished.

After Ozpin's Speech, Glynda stepped in. "You will all gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready." She explains to the new students and stepped down, following the Headmaster.

Ozpin's speech indeed sunk into the Investigation Team. What he told them gave them a good reason to come here. I'm not the only one who thinks this year's gonna be a long one?" Yu assume to the group as they nodded.

"He seemed kinda off, almost like he wasn't there." Ruby mentioned.

"I guess he has a lot in his mind?" Yukiko guessed.

"I'm a natural blond, you know?" Jaune told them a he and Teddie gathered near Weiss.

Teddie: "Me, too!"

Weiss face-palmed as everyone else sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p><span>411 **Beacon Academy** Afternoon

While the new students were familiarizing themselves about the school and then were brought to the cafeteria for dinner, half the Investigation Team were there as Ozpin approached them. "I see that you guys are getting use to your surrounding, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, this place has a more spacious atmosphere, Ozpin-sensei." Yu commented.

"That is good." Ozpin replied as he sipped his cup of coffee and continued. "Since the new student body has arrived, you're also going to have to join them in the ballroom, too. That includes your luggage."

"Ah... I see... okay then." Yu responded in a dumbfound expression. The headmaster and his Assistant soon left and allowed them to resume their feast.

"So we really are gonna have to sleep together, huh?" Chie groaned.

"Well, we're not in a tent, so you girls should be fine..." Yosuke chuckled.

"That's the the thing. We'll have to secure Teddie before he start something funny. Maybe encasing him in a sleeping bag and some string to tight him good." Chie suggested.

"Hmhmhmhm... It's like we're poaching him... hahaha..." Yukiko giggled in response.

"... Hey, where's Teddie and Kanji, anyway?" Yosuke wondered.

"Oh, they're probably coming back from the laundry room with Naoto. Teddie's costume and Kanji's uniform should already be cleaned by now." Rise mentioned.

They soon hear Kanji yelling. "Bastard, you startin' a fight or somethin'!?" He yelled.

"What the... Was that Kanji?" Yosuke questioned. They gotten out of their table and made their way to Kanji's location

They arrived outside the cafeteria only to find Naoto covering her tail and Kanji and Teddie, in costume, facing off against another person wearing a plate armor that sports a bird with its wings outstretched. "Why not, freak-lover? you and your pets would only make this school into a circus show." The Armored Delinquent mockingly responded.

Kanji: "The hell did you just say!?"

"Grr... who is this jerkwad! You have some nerve to bother Nao-chan, you mongrel!" Teddie growled.

Armored Delinquent: "Oh, so now I'm a mongrel, huh!?"

Things were heating up, until the Yasogami upperclassmen intervened. "Teddie, Kanji, calm down! What going on?" Yu questioned.

"Sensei!" Teddie called out to Yu. "This cur is making fun of Nao-chan and threw insult at me!"

"It's nothing really, he's was pulling on my tail for what ever reason." Naoto told them.

"What's wrong with that? You animals should be roaming around without a leash, you know?" The Armor Delinquent retorted.

Chie: "What did he say!?"

_"A delinquent like him would spell trouble to us"_ Yu thought as he narrowed his eye at him. "Who are you? None of us will not tolerate that behavior of yours." He stated.

"Ohh... So you're the lead pack of these circus freaks?" The Armored Delinquent continued his taunts. "What, you think you're better than me?"

"Yes. Apparently me and my friends encounter unnatural foes and enemies." Yu bluntly replied. "We still haven't gotten your name. I'm Yu Narukami." He said as he offered a hand to the Delinquent.

Yu's bluntness made the Armored Delinquent irritated. "Tch. I'm not saying anything to a loser like you. Get outta of my way!" He threatened him.

"No way! We're not letting you harass our friends like that! I'd rather give you a boot to the face!" Chie suggested aggravatingly.

"Senpais, back off!" Kanji requested. "If this punk wants 'ta start war, he'll have to got through me!"

Yukiko: "Kanji-kun!"

"Listen asshole, I ain't letting a trash like you bother my Senpais. You wanna get to them, you better prepare to have face bashed in!" He threatened back.

Armored Delinquent: "Oh really, let's see who's face will end up a mess!"

Kanji: "Oh Really!? I took on a biker gang and came out on top. You think an ant like you would do anything?"

The Tense atmosphere grew bold and the two delinquents gave a threatening output against each other.

"Whoa, this is bad... Wait... Biker gang?" Yosuke muttered. He soon remember something last year. "Dude, walk away. He wasn't kidding about the bikier gang.

The Armored Delinquent had a questioned mark on his head and soon the rest of the Investigation Team, followed along. "Oh Yeah, Kanji-kun was all over the news that time! Something about actually slaughtering a gang from destroying a neighborhood?" Chie adlibbed.

Armored Delinquent/Kanji: "What?"

"Oh, yes! I heard he took them on because they were disturbing his mother. Not to mention he lashed out from the window and crashing down on one of the thugs." Yukiko followed.

The Armored looked stuplified as they continued Kanji was just as confused.

Kanji: "Hey, Yukiko-senpai-"

"Ah, that's right... He was turned to the Police for starting a fight..." Naoto added. "And might I recall that he also has a reckless combat style that he can brutally smite his foes?"

After hearing those somewhat intimidating remarks about Kanji, the Armor Delinquent started to back off reluctantly. "Tch, I'll be back...! This ain't over!" The Delinquent retorted and walked away out of sight.

Kanji: "Yeah, not by a long shot..."

Teddie: "Hmm! Good riddance!"

They all gathered up and confirmed the situation. "Are you okay, Naoto?" Yu asked.

"Yes, Senpai. It seems that person doesn't seem to have a liking for Faunus..." Naoto replied.

"If that punk wanna try something funny, I'll make sure to give him a beatin' or two!" Kanji boasted.

"Kanji-kun, this is still a school for learning. If your continue your recklessness, you'll might be transferred back home." Naoto told her delinquent friend.

Kanji: "..."

"... Thanks, though." Naoto finished as she left for the Cafeteria.

"Uhh... We haven't eaten anything after we got off, too." Chie mentioned and went after Naoto. "I wonder what Meat they got here...?"

"It's always meat to her..." Yosuke sighed as he and the rest followed suit for dinner.

* * *

><p><span>411 **Beacon Academy** Evening

It was nighttime outside and the new students, in there sleeping attire, are now gathered in the ballroom and were now sleeping on sleeping bags all over the ballroom floor.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Teddie exclaimed, wearing his costume, while he's tied up. "So... why am I tied up?" He asked.

"What do you think? We are not gonna have you do that sneak attack on us." Chie responded.

"Wow, you remembered that far?" Yosuke wondered in astonishment.

"Oh well, as long as I can sleep next to Senpai..." Rise muttered. Though Chie heard her.

"That's a no." Told Chie.

While they had their conversation, Ruby and Yang came around in their sleeping attire. "Look, it's been only one day. Trust me, you got friends all around you. Like... these guys here!" Yang told Ruby as they notice them laying about. "Hey guys! How's it going!?" She greeted.

Ruby: "Hi, guys..."

"Oh, Hey Ruby-chan, Yang-san!" Said Rise as the two approached the group.

"So you guys are actually sleeping together? Hey, You think Ruby could huddle in?" Yang asked.

Ruby: "Hey- Yang!?"

"Sure... but why ask us that?" Yu questioned.

"Well, since Ruby needs to make some friends, I assume you guys can be her friends." Yang assumed.

Ruby shrugged her sister's arm off her. "H-Hey, Sis, I already friends, you know?! It's just that I couldn't bring them with me." She retorted. "It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"I here you, I mean I move into another town and all and I made some new friends. So I think you should be fine..." Yosuke told Ruby then he remembers something. "Oh right! I oughta text my friends, too!" He mentioned as he took out his Cell scroll and began texting.

"Ah, well, if you guys wanna sleep in our group, you guys are welcomed to do so." Naoto assured.

Yang: "Woo! Awesome!"

Ruby groan as her older sister cheered for the idea. As she rolled her eyes she notices the girl she met today reading a book. "That girl..."

Yang: "What's wrong. You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby explained.

"Oh Yeah, we saw her telling that heiress off." Rise mentioned. "That was cool of her."

"... Oh! Wouldn't this be a good chance to meet her?" Chie gesture the idea.

"Yeah, let's accompany you!" Yukiko agreed.

"Ohh, let me help." Rise giggle as most of girls accompanied Ruby the girl she mentioned.

The girls went to greet the one who's reading, despite Ruby's reluctant and the others could only watch. "Man, we may be in a foreign kingdom, but they can like easily fit right in." Yosuke muttered.

"More or less. That reminds me, I'm surprise that everyone was able to come, especially Kanji and Yukiko." Yu brought up. "Aren't they needed back home for their family business?" He wondered.

Yosuke: "Figures you'd asked that."

"It took a long while for them to convince their families until Alvin-san told them our achievements last year. They were totally conflicted." Yosuke explained.

"My mom even went ape-shit on me, literally." Kanji groaned. "I manage to tell my mom that I hope to try this for at least a year or somethin' and come back home. I'm just worried about my mom being there all by herself."

"Yeah, You and your mom are the only ones manning your shop, at least we heard from Nanako that she'll help around." Yosuke added which brought up Yu's attention. "Yeah, Kanji asked Nanako to help his mom while we're not there."

"Huh, that's good. At least, she can actually have a part-time job while she's at it." Yu commented. A little chuckle came from them and Yu turned to Naoto. "So what about you, Naoto. I'm sure you have your reasons."

"I suppose I can share some details for you guys, since we're going to be students at a combat school." The Faunus Detective sighed as she continued. "I, in another hand, proposed that I, as a transfer student, observe the certain activities regarding a certain group, the opposite to our Kingdom's guild." Naoto whispered to them.

"... I see." Yu said, know what she meant.

"I wonder if that's someone's reason for us to be here. But that's not much to go on for us." Yosuke wondered. "Although, are you okay with that, being that you're also-"

"Don't worry, I'm not misguided as to the Faunus back home. The ones here are what I worry about." Naoto corrected.

"You know, that punk we met earlier is a frick'n example!" Kanji grunted. "Who the hell does that bastard think he is!? He'll only make it worst for them."

"That hyena has no right to ridicule Nao-chan or mwah!" Teddie followed, rolling left to right in his strapped sleeping bag.

While they had their conversation, the other girls along with Ruby and Yang went to introduce themselves to the girl with the black bow on her head. "Helloooo!" Yang greeted excitingly. "I believe you guys may know each other!"

"You guys...?" The girl with the bow implied as she recognized Ruby. "Aren't you the girl exploded." she asked.

"Uhh, yeah, The name's Ruby. But you can just call me..." Ruby extend her hand to her, hoping to shake hands, but the girl's hands were occupied with holding the book she was reading. "... actually you can call me Ruby."

Girl with Bow: "Okay..."

Chie: "What are you doing, Ruby-chan."

Ruby: "I don't know, help me."

Yang was assessing the situation and then Yukiko dropped in. "Hello." She greeted.

The girl with the bow looked up, in surprise, to see a Faunus in her kimono pajamas. "My name is Yukiko Amagi. I'm to believe that my friends here were saying hi?"

"Hmm... I'm Blake Belladonna." She greeted back, reluctantly. "Though, is it wise for you to reveal your heritage like that?" She mentioned.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I very confident that they'll accept me as is." Yukiko assured.

"Not to worry, I'll give them footprints all over their face if hey try." Chie added. "I'm Chie Satonaka, by the way, Yukiko's friend. Nice to meet you too."

Blake had a whimsical expression on her until Yang introduced herself. "Well, Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister! ...I like your bow!"

Blake: "Thanks."

"... It looks great with your... pajamas." Yang continued.

"Right..." Blake replied, unfazed by the compliment.

"*Snrk* hmhmhmhmhm... You'll get nowhere like that... hehehehee..." Yukiko giggled, hold her loud laughter in.

The other girls, including Blake had dull expressions from Yukiko's giggling. "Senpai's laughing fits?" Rise guessed.

Chie: "Yep..."

"Well, anyway, don't forget me. Rise Kujikawa here, looking forward to see you around!" Rise introduced herself, cheerfully.

Blake: "Good to hear."

"Blake's introversion was starting to get to them, Yang especially. "... Nice night, don't you think" She continued.

"Yes, it's lovely..." Blake responded to them. "... Almost as lovely as this book..." She added while the girls stared at her. "... that I will continue to read..." She continued her sarcasm while the other girls stood there. "... As soon as you leave..." She finished and continued reading her book.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause" Yang whispered to her new friends.

"I guess that's because we're the ones interrupting a good book." Yukiko assumed.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, she's probably just introverted. That can't be a problem." Rise replied.

"Must be a good book, though..." Chie scratched her hair.

Ruby, taking their advice continued talking to Blake. "So what's it about?" She asked, getting Blake's attention. "Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body." Blake answered.

Yang: "Oh yeah, that's real lovely..."

Chie: "That... sound cool, actually."

"I love books." Ruby smiled. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." She told her tale.

Blake: "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby replied as she sat down. The other did the same soon after. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what's right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake mentioned, amused by her statement. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tail.

"But... it is very admirable, even for Ruby-chan." Yukiko calmly interjected.

Rise: "Isn't that why were here at this school?"

Ruby: "Yeah, to make it better."

"Ohh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugged her, so cheerfully and tightly that she lifted her up like a doll.

"Y-Yang!? Cut it out!" Ruby retorted as they started to wrestle around.

"Hey, come on, you guys, no fighting this late!" Chie exclaimed as she dived in the cat fight.

"Hmhmhm... This is definitely going to be a fun year!" Yukiko implied, giggling. "Well, it's very nice to see another fellow Faunus around our age." She mentioned to Blake, already knowing something.

"... I'm guessing you knew by my Aura?" Blake guessed peering her eyes at Yukiko.

"Yes." Yukiko nodded. "Don't worry, most of my friends are human, but they're very understanding. Especially to our race." She pointed to her other friends at there sleeping corner.

Blake smiled wryly. "But can you say that every human here would accept us?" She questioned.

Yukiko: "Who knows, really? It's worth trying."

Blake felt skeptical seeing how optimistic a Faunus like her can be. "I see. Well, Yukiko... it's a pleasure to meet you and your-"

The girls were doing their thing until Weiss into view, intervened. "What in the world is going on here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep...!?" She questioned until she realized who she was talking to.

Weiss, Yang, Chie, and Rise: "Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby pointed out.

Weiss: "Oh, now you're on my side..."

Ruby: "I was always on your side!"

"Really? When was that?" Chie questioned.

"Hey, what's your problem with my sister?" Yang retorted back in defense.

Rise: "Yeah, she was only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss stomped her thought out loud.

"Oh, please! She can't be that contagious!" Chie retorted in disbelief.

"*Snrk* Ahahhahahahaa... *Inhale* This... is... so funny...! Pfft... ahahahahahahaha... hahaha!"

They all stare at Yukiko again as she fell on her back, laughing uncontrollably, including Weiss in disgust. "Okay, maybe it IS a little contagious..." Chie giggled. Soon, Rise, Ruby and Yang followed suit, laughing out loud, despite Weiss's irritant attitude and later gave up and left in frustration.

Blake sighed as she blew out the candle she used and set her aside. They all went to bed as soon as their laughter died out.

* * *

><p><span>No Date<span> **Unknown Location** No Time of Day

**"It seems that you mortals have yet to understand..."** A voice echoed.

Ruby opened her eyes, half awake, half asleep, and on her front. "...?" She slowly began to stand up and scanned around to where she is. "Huh...? Whoa, where am I!?" It seems that she is no longer sleeping in the Ballroom at Beacon and soon notices that she was equipped with her weapon along with dressed in her outfit instead of her pajamas. "What the... Crescent Rose? And when did I dress up? What going on!?" She exclaimed. "Sis! Yu! Where are you!?" No reply. dead silence fill the fog. _"Am I already taking the initiation test?" _She wondered. She looked down to see a red road with a square pattern pressing through the fog. With little to no choice she proceed down forward.

"If this place is where the test is taking place, they sure pick a weird area. So foggy..." Ruby muttered as she continued until she heard someone.

**"Are you really intent to seek the truth?"** the voice echoed.

"?" Ruby cautiously flinched as she staggered around, trying to find the person who spoke. "Hello? Is anyone there...?" She asked. However, the area grew silent once more. _"That sounded like a lady. Definitely not Ms. Goodwitch..."_ She thought as she proceed down the road.

**"If you deeply desire truth, come and find me..."** The voice echoed once more.

"Truth? What truth? Hello?" Ruby called out to the person speaking, but grew silent again. "Ngh, okay, this is getting really disturbing...!" She yelled out to the voice. "I guess she's coming from up ahead." She grunted and began to jog. She slowed down once she approached a wall with red and black stripes. "Is this suppose to be a door...?" She closed her eyes as she tries to sense the person's aura but something blocking the ability. She opened her eyes a look down to her hands. "Uh... okay, that's a first..." she muttered. _"I can't say but someone's... something's behind this door."_ She thought and drew her weapon. The red and black striped door began to open and once it opened all the way, Ruby charged in and confronted the person behind the fog.

**"So... You are also pursuing me, too..."** The person in question stated.** "Hmhmhm... Try all you like... even you cannot gain such truth."**

"Look, I don't know what truth your talking about, but if your causing problems to anyone, I will stop you!" Ruby retorted pointing Crescent Rose at her in its gun form.

**"Hmmm... It seems that you are not the only one who could see little, despite the fog..."** The person chuckled. **"That is very interesting information... But... Even you will not catch me so easily... If what you seek is 'truth,' then your search will be even harder..."** She told Ruby as the fog started to get thicker.

"Hey, this isn't even funny!" Ruby retorted. She launched herself with her weapon, charging forward to that person. The tackle, however, did not connect and Ruby stumble and recovered her fighting stance. "What...? Did she move!?" She contemplated. She readied herself as she focused her attention to her surrounding as the fog intensifies. "I don't know who you are, but you better come out!" She demanded.

**"Everyone sees what they want to and believe what they think of others... And so forth the fog will only deepens..."** The person's voice stated. **"Will we meet again as the other hasn't? At a place other than here...? Hmhm... I look forward to it..."** She chuckled as she along with her voice disappears.

"H-Hey, wait! Who are you!?" Ruby yelled out to the person. A second later, she starts to lose focus as a couple black creatures with masks on them started to appear in front of her. "Nngh... what... What are those... Grimms...?" She grunted as they approached. Somehow her fatigue was starting to get to her. "Nh... Ngh... no way... I have to defeat them...!" Ruby struggled to keep eyes open and her energy to hold firm in her stance until a green sonic wave blasted a creature into nothingness. The other black creature made an attempt to attack Ruby, but in the end, the creature was hacked in two and dissipated.

What Ruby saw next was a tall figure that took form of a female Jester who had dark and light purple stripes for her jester cap that had ornaments on both it pigtails, and Ash black long hair that extended down towards it waists. The rest of the outfit were all white with its arms clothing in length from it hands up to its shoulders, and exposing its bellybutton area. The leggings were all baggy-looking with light and dark purple stripes and a puffy ring on the waists, with its shoe's tips were pointing up. It also wielded a scythe, too.

Ruby took a step back in shock and awe towards her savior. "Who...? Why did you save me...?" She asked the Lady Jester as it turn to face her revealing a mask with blue and red eyes and went down on one knee. The Jester then waved her finger left and right which made tired and blacked out soon enough.

* * *

><p><span>412 **Beacon Academy** VERY Early Morning

It was quiet that night and Teddie approached Yu to tell him something and accidentally stepped on Yosuke in the process. "Psst... Sensei!" Teddie nudged Yu from his sleep.

"Ow... Hey...!" Yosuke whispered as he got up. He sees Teddie trying to wake his Sensei up for whatever reason. He check his cell scroll to check how early it was.

"Yu managed to wake up seeing Teddie staring down on him. "Teddie...? Ngh... What going on?" He asked.

"Sensei... For some beary weird reason... I've smelling something strange..." Teddie said, silently

"Well you better tell us what. Do you know what time it is!?" Yosuke exclaimed softly.

"Nnngh! This scent has been bugging me for a while now, and it's smells beeeaarry suspicious..." Teddie explained quietly.

Yu: "A suspicious scent?"

"It's probably your costume that smells and how did you get out of those bindings?" Yosuke muttered.

"Will you please bear-lieve me!?" Teddie grunted. The three looked around to see if anyone heard them, alas, the others didn't. "*Whew* Anyways, this smells fishy, it's like the scent I sense was like the smell inside my world."

"Like... the TV world?" Yu questioned.

"Yeah right, we already dealt with that problem. That can't be possible for anything to appear from that place." Yosuke told Teddie, unconvinced.

"If your certain Yosuke, then why-" Teddie then notice something odd about the night sky outside. He made his way towards a nearby window.

"Hey, Ted, where are you going?" Yosuke asked lightly. Teddie scanned outside and flinched and then scurried back to them. "Guys, guys! Your glasses! You need to see this!" He alerted them to Yu's and Yosuke's wonder.

Ruby soon woke up from something that came from a nightmare. _"Whoa, that was a weird dream. What was that...?"_ She thought to herself. She gave a look around to see everyone else asleep except for the three individuals at the nearby glass window, that grew a little loud.

"What the hell...? The Fog! It... it can't be!" Yosuke stuttered. He compared his sight before him with his glasses on and off. It was clear of the fog with their glasses on, despite the unnatural circumstances.

"Let's get the others up, this looks serious..." Yu suggested. Yosuke and Teddie nodded and was about to do so until they see Ruby in front of them. "? Ruby?"

"Guys? Wait, what's going on!?" Ruby questioned as she sees them in their panicked expressions.

The guys were trying to make up an excuse until Weiss stomped towards them. "Grr... I just about had enough of you guys! What are you guys doing at this hour!?"

Yosuke: Gah, Weissy-chan! Crap, not now...!"

They were about explain until they heard a loud shattering noise behind them, a Pesce Shadow appeared from the window to their surprise. "No way... I-Is that!?" Yu stuttered.

Yosuke: "A Shadow!? In the real world!?"

Teddie: *Scream*

"A... Shadow? That thing!?" Ruby questioned.

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Weiss questioned and then abruptly interrupted more windows shattering. The lot of students were waking up to see what making that noise, only to see that these creatures flying over them as these shadows now with Hablerie Shadows made their entrance, which started a panic with the new students screaming, ducking their heads down, running around, and screaming even more louder. The rest of the investigation got their glasses on and grouped together knowing what they're against. "Shit! Are these Shadows!?" Kanji questioned.

"No doubt about it!" Rise answered. "But why are they in the real world!?"

"...! Heads up!" Naoto alerted as a shadow charged towards them. Suddenly Yang intervened and punched the shadow away, causing it to dissipated.

"Seriously, I was really having a good dream!" She growled with her eyes glowing red.

Yukiko: "Yang-san!"

The situation was not looking good as more Shadows poured in. "Dammit, at this rate, we'll be swimming in these shadows...!" Chie grunted as she went to fighting stance.

"Ragh, if I had my weapon, I could crush pansies." Kanji growled.

"Not good! Our weapons are in the locker room. If we could get there..." Naoto suggested.

"That's it! You guys get your weapons while we lure it outside!" Yu instructed. "If these are still the Shadows we know, then they wouldn't attack normal people."

Kanji: "Senpai!?"

"Kanji, Rise, Naoto! Get the chance and get to the locker room! We'll lure hem outside!" Yu motion as he looked to Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie, too.

"...! Wait, Senpai!" Naoto yelled as undergone the plan. Their upperclassmen soon left the ballroom followed by most of the shadows too. "No! If they lure them in an open area they'll be surround!"

"Dammit! ... More better to get our weapons, yeah?" Kanji motioned.

"... Please be safe, Senpai...!" Rise hoped.

While the three rush to get their weapons that left Yang in confusion. "Wow, they're really on the ball about the things, huh Ruby...?" She asked her sister, but was nowhere to be found for some reason. "Ruby? Where'd you go? Ruby!" Yang yelled out knowing an idea where she might be.

Yu and his gang were running around the campus with the Shadows chasing them. "Dammit! Why are these shadows outside the TV world! Why here!? Why now!?" Yosuke questioned rapidly.

"Geez, how the heck should we know? We can't even use our Personas!" Chie retorted.

"We have to do something about them otherwise this school will..." Yukiko replied in concern.

"Agh, if I had Crescent Rose with me, taking these Grimms should be a piece of cake!" Ruby yelled out. The Persona user turn their back realizing she, Jaune, and Weiss were following suit.

"Ruby-chan? Jaune-kun, and Weiss!? Why are you following us!?" Chie questioned surprisingly.

"Ngrh, I want answers! You people know about these creatures do you? They don't even look like normal creatures of Grimm!" Weiss exclaimed. Jaune was screaming like a little girl while running

Yosuke: "That's why you followed us!? And Jaune, what the hell's up with those pajamas!?"

"Right now's not a good time, but they're called Shadows!" Yu explained as they continued to run. They soon ran towards the Main Avenue where the students were dropped off from the Aircraft. The Shadows soon surrounded them in a circle. "Damn, we're trapped!"

The Shadows of Hablries and Pesces surrounded them as more shadows appeared from the school behind them.

"Wh-What's the meaning of this-" Weiss questioned as a Hablerie went up to Weiss and licked her in he face causing her to pass out.

"W-Weissy-chan!" Yosuke caught her from falling to the ground.

Yu: "Are you okay... Huh!?"

"Weiss?" Ruby turned around for her, only to notices the huge number of Shadows surrounding them all.

Yukiko: "Oh No... this can't be happening!"

Yosuke: "Seriously...? We can't even use our Persona here!"

"Dammit! Our first day here and we're surrounded without anything to help us...!" Chie grunted.

"We're gonna die!" Teddie exclaimed as he and Jaune held each other tightly

"We're goners!" Jaune cried and screamed.

All hope seemed lost until Ruby felt something in her chest followed by an unknown voice. **_"I am thou... Thou art I..."_** A feminine voice spoke as Ruby looked around wondering who it was.

Yu: "Ruby, what's wrong?"

**_"From the sea of souls, I havecome... giving restless lost souls the joys of peace of mind..." _**The Voice continued to speak and Ruby's eyes widen and stared upwards.

"This is..." Ruby muttered as she raise her hand to the sky. Soon enough a bright light shine upon them all, the Persona Users, Jaune, and Yang and Blake who arrived later see a blue flame descending towards Ruby's raised hand.

"R-Ruby...?" Yang muttered, wondering what's she's witnessing. Even Blake silently observed.

"What's going on here?" Teddie questioned.

Yukiko gazes at the blue flame, perceiving a closer look, she can see a card in the flame. "That looks like... a tarot card?"

Chie: "A tarot card...? Wait, then that means!"

"It's just like me..." Yu muttered, reminding himself what transpire last year as he acquired his Persona, gazing upon Ruby as she lowered her hand to her chest level with the Tarot Card of the Fool Arcana _"So... she really is the one they mentioned..."_

Shadows grew impatient a made a mad charge towards them. Yu immediate saw it coming a alerted Ruby. "Ruby-chan you have the potential take them on! You know what to do!" Yu stated, placing his faith in Ruby.

Yang: "Ruby!"

Ruby then started to see images of the people of the Velvet Room, Igor, Theodore, and, miraculously an unfriendly-looking girl wearing a blue cap with the Velvet Room logo on it. Afterwards she lifts her head straight revealing her seriousness in her eyes and uttered the words. "Per... sona!" She shouted with the sound of glass shattering follow by a surge of a blue aura that impulse out from Ruby, throwing a huge gust of wind through everyone and then the airborne shadow were outwards from the intense sensation.

***Time To Make History**

A little before, Kanji, Rise and Naoto appeared next to Yang and Blake. "Yang-san?" Kanji said to her.

Yang: "...! You guys!"

"Where's our Senpais...?"Naoto asked them until they felt a surge blowing in front of them from up ahead.

"What the... this feeling...!" Rise exclaimed.

Naoto: "Rise-san?"

"It feels like... a Persona has been summoned... But why can I feel this in the real world?" Rise wondered.

Back with Ruby, the blue foggy aura flowed in a circle with something within the wind the body of the deity was so bright, they couldn't tell what it is as the summoning process need to shape it from Ruby's consciousness.

"Wh-Whoa, what the hell is that thing!?" Jaune question in shock.

That's... Dude! That's a Persona!" Yosuke answered as the brightness died down and revealed to be that Female Jester that Ruby encountered from her dream.

For Ruby, the voice went into her head. **_"I... A spirit who liberate lost souls from suffering, granting them Nirvana, and return them to once thy came."_** The Persona spoke as it bowed.

Ruby still stared at her persona for a while until several Pesces dived towards the persona. Yet, the Persona caught them in its sights and hack three in one arc and raise its other hand casting a green whirlwind around another blasting it in one hit.

"That skill was **Garu**...! Yosuke exclaimed.

However, a Halberie rammed itself into the persona and it caused Ruby to clench her chest in reaction. "Ow...! Huh? What was that?" Ruby grunted.

"The Persona is still you, basically." Yu explained. "If she get damaged, so do you, as its wielder."

"Oh... ngh... Okay, now I know, that..." Ruby sweat-dropped as she then directed her Persona to fight back. "Let's go, Persona!"

At her command her Persona to commence her move. The shadows encircled the Persona and attack with the might of numbers. The Persona fought back, slicing several Shadows and using **Garu**'s. Spinning its scythe around dealt away the number efficiently and the wind magic prove effective at the certain Shadows weakness.

"Damn... Ruby-chan's Persona is mowing down Shadow's left to right!" Chie commented.

"But that still doesn't answer how she can actually summon it in the real world." Yosuke mentioned.

Yu: "Either way, this tells us that she's a Persona User."

"Teddie, what's the matter?" Yukiko asked as he sniffed something that's coming closer.

"Uwaaaah! A-A Giant bulk of Shadows are coming this way!" Teddie alerted.

Teddie's prediction came true as the swarm flew in a giant bulk that's falling right on Ruby and the others. The other group witness the drop on their target.

Naoto: "Oh no!"

Kanji: Oh shit, Senpai get outta there!"

Rise: "Senpai!"

Yang: "Ahhh! Ruby!"

Blake: "This is bad!"

The drop did land on them, but Ruby's Persona manage to cover them in time. Although the rain of Shadow began to crush the Persona, weighing it down. Ruby had to bent down a press the pain on her chest.

"Crap, at this rate we'll be crushed!" Yosuke exclaimed.

Yu gritted his teeth, until his Tarot card appeared before him. He smirked, knowing what to do next. "Not if I can help it! Persona!" He told them, as he crushed his Tarot card. From the outside the raining Shadows, and light burst out with the shadows pushed away and using **Mazio** on the nearby Shadows, giving them enough space.

The glowing light of Yu's Persona shined on and fade out. Everyone opened their eyes to see Izanagi summoned into the real world, surprised and all even Weiss woke up from the bright light. "Hmhmm...? Agh!?" Weiss woke up in Yosuke's arm, followed by slapping him in the face. "You pervert! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Ow... you... you passed out!" Yosuke retorted. He looked back at Yu as his persona appeared. "Dude, your Persona...!"

"Let me take care of the rest." Yu stepped in and told Ruby as she worn out on one knee.

Ruby: "Yu..."

"Izanagi!" Yu commanded as Izanagi raised its Naginata and flew into a crowd of shadows, slashing its blade through multiple Shadows in a swoop and another that had a sonic boom, dealing away with more shadows than the ones in range. The Persona contiued to hack and slash and started to slash faster and pierce into the heart of the numbers, like an arrow that can pierce through many and destroy anything else as the arrow passes.

"Wha... that being... You, are you the one who summon... whatever that is!?" Weiss questioned.

"It's called a Persona." Chie replied in Yu's place as Izanagi mowed through the Shadows with relevent ease, around the group in very quick sucession followed by a **Ziodyne**, shocking a large group of Shadow.

Yu soon commanded his persona to lure all the shadows away from the school grounds and out to the ocean with all the shadows, hiding in the campus, gather in chase of the strong Persona.

In a view from a tower Ozpin and Glynda was observing the fight as the Persona and Shadows appeared from the fog below. The Shadows were converging towards Persona in a rotated fasion and he sipped the cup of coffee.

Izanagi made its distance and raised its weapon and readied its strongest skill that the Persona knows. "**Maziodyne**!" Yu shouted. The Persona swung its weapon down, casting a huge thunder blast, the lightning chained through many Shadows and many dissapated from the surge of lightning and the chain reation continued through all the Shadows until they were all obliterated.

Everyone had their eyes closed from the bright lightning shock annd once it died down the now see a clear night sky once more. "I-Is it over..." Jaune asked shivering.

Ruby's Persona bowed down to its wielder and faded away, revealing a tarot card of the Fool Arcana and disappeared next to her face by the sound of a water droplet."Uh..."

Ruby has faced her other self... She has obtain the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona...

"Ruby-chan...!" Chie muttered, as some of the Persona Users were surpirse even Jaune and Weiss to what they witnessed.

"Sensei...!" Teddie pushed Jaune off of him and made his way to Yu. "That was bear-mazing!" He cheered with glee. "And Young Sensei! That was beautiful. I didn't know you has such bear-tastic potential. No wonder the Shadows pinned their sights on you. A beary lovely sight to see!" He complimented.

"Um... thanks...? Wait, 'Young Sensei'...?" Ruby bug-eyed from what Teddie said.

"Ruby, You're okay!" Yang hugged her sister tight, being glad that she's okay. "I was so worried!

"Ack! Yang! Ow...! Too, tight!" Ruby struggled as Yang hugged her around some more.

"Just how strong is she...?" Yosuke wondered.

The rest join the group with their weapons in hand. "Aww... And I was going to save you, Yu-senpai." Rise moped sarcastically.

Naoto pondered about the fact that they were able to summon their personas without an apparent reason. She ponder more about why the Shadows appeared as well. "It seems we have a pressing case about what transpired, don't we Yu-senpai?" She assumed

The sun began to rise up in a clear view, a gorgeous sight to behold with Izanagi in the center of rising sun.

"Who... are you guys exactly...?" Blake asked as she walked towards them.

The wind was blowing through everyone's hair and Yu turned around, facing his friends old and new, smiling with confidence. "We have a big day today. Let's head back and rest up." He suggested as everyone agreed.

A new chapter for our heroes' journey and a New Persona user appeared. Ozpin and Glynda were as surprise to see the power of the persona in action even a new Persona appeared before them. "So even she awoken to this 'potential'." Glynda checked her glasses, as she zooms in on both Yu and Ruby. "These two together, they are definitely like their parents." She mentioned, impressed.

"They do remind me of those siblings." Ozpin added as he reminisces. "However, those two and their friends will have to pass the initiation. I look forward to the results." He stated as he stood up and left with Glynda to prepare for today's initiation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was long for the early chapters, but hey! Ruby has a Persona. Good for her! <strong>

**I have a reason for not revealing the Persona's name. You'll know next chapter. And regarding the Persona description, I'll say this again; A female jester who had dark and light purple stripes for her jester cap that had ornaments on both it pigtails, and Ash black long hair that extended down towards it waists. The rest of the outfit were all white with its arms clothing in length from it hands up to its shoulders, and exposing its bellybutton area. The leggings were all baggy-looking with light and dark purple stripes and a puffy ring on the waists, with its shoe's tips were pointing up. It also wielded a scythe, too.**

**I got the idea from another game and also going original the RWBY character's Persona. (Some of them, Maybe)**

**Not to mention that have make up some weapons for them in this world for the P4 characters... hence, that's where the fun starts...**

**Also... Knowing that the creator of RWBY, Monty Oum, has passed away, I'm conflicted whether what I should do next. I rather continue this fanfic, but I feel hesitant. Rest in peace, Monty Oum.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Omake Skit:<span> Damage Repercussion

While they were descending in the elevator, Glynda realized something.

Glynda "... I have to do something about damages, do I...?"

Ozpin: "Yes."

Glynda groaned as she rubbed her face.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro<strong>

***This Will Be The Day - ****Jeff Williams**

***Time To Make History - Shoji Meguro**


End file.
